Hold on Tight
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Part Two of 'Against the Crooked Sky'. Also a bit of angst and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of "Against the Crooked Sky")**

**Prologue**

_Knowing there was nothing he could do for the men Jarrod turned his attention to Gentle Wind. He couldn't help but wonder what the future held for the two of them. Without half thinking, Jarrod reached out and laid his hand upon hers. Gentle Wind looked down and then over. "Do you really realize what you're getting into?" Running Wolf's words as he spoke to her in their native tongue rang in her ears, "Not all white men are like Jarrod and his brothers. It will be hard, and I mean hard!" She turned her hand upwards, twisted her fingers around Jarrod's and went back to looking ahead. For better or worse, she wasn't turning back._

**Chapter One**

The wind, which had been just a soft breeze, was picking up its speed. Gentle Wind, now called Sarah, stood at the edge of the camp Jarrod and his brothers had set up and watched the sun rise. It was her favorite time of day what with the way the sun lit up the sky. It was as if it was telling the earth, and everyone on it, it was time to get up and do something. She looked down at the dress she now wore. It was a simple earth green dress; Jarrod had promised he'd buy her something 'fit for a queen' once they got back to Stockton.

Stockton. As she thought on the town Jarrod had described to her, Sarah found her heart racing. Who would accept her? Who wouldn't? Would anyone try to hurt either one of them? After all, it was only her name that had changed. These were just a few of the questions that raced through her mind. How could she not help but wonder? Hadn't there been those in her village who had said unkind things to the two of them? Hadn't there been those who had tried to hurt her or Jarrod, and would have had it not been for Running Wolf, Cochise and others? Hadn't there already been whites who had shown their feelings towards her? Her mind turned back to Hawthorne.

_Paul had left them the moment they reached Hawthorne; she, Jarrod and his brothers had headed for a nearby store. "You need another dress," Jarrod had explained. When she'd looked confused and tried to argue saying there was nothing wrong with the one she had on he'd simply smiled and asked what had been wrong with the pants he wore into the village. She'd broken out in a grin and started laughing, and then agreed to wear anything he chose. After all, many Apaches were already wearing the clothes of the white man anyway._

_"We don't serve squaws!" the owner of the store had blurted out the moment she walked in only to find Nick's hands on the counter and an icy glare being shot his way._

_"That's my sister-in-law you're talking about! I'd watch your mouth if I were you!" She had found herself extremely happy that it was Nick who confronted the man. It told her the man had indeed come around and would do what he could to support his brother and herself, though she was sure an all out war was about to break out, until Jarrod stepped in._

_She and he had already talked about a few things, one of them being the fact that she really needed another name to go by. That is, one that she could use while out in public. She thought it was stupid, but for the sake of her husband had agreed. The two had located the local priest, discussed it with him, and then he'd suggested the name of Sarah. The two of them had then chosen a last name for her and the priest had married them. That being the case, Jarrod spoke up, "My wife's name is Sarah, and she needs a dress." His tone was flat and unmoving. _

_"Your wife…" the owner had started to say something, but his wife stepped out of the back room. Thank goodness, she was far more polite than her husband had been. Soon the woman and she had found a dress that looked quite good on her. Jarrod had paid for it and the undergarments that went with it. _

_The hotel clerk had felt the same way as the storeowner, but could do nothing as the owner had been in the lobby, unseen, as they entered. When they had been told to leave, the owner had revealed himself, gave what was apparently the man his last warning. Jarrod and his brothers had hidden their grins until they had the two rooms they needed and were out of the clerk's sight._

_"This crazy!" Sarah was trying to figure out how to put everything on. "Why I not wear one dress? Why put on other things?" She'd asked as Jarrod had helped her with the corset. _

_Jarrod sighed. He knew Heath was right when he said neither he nor his wife really knew what they were asking for and that wearing the things he'd bought for her was going to be the least of her adjustments…and who knew what he'd be dealing with. He turned took a hold of her shoulders and turned her around. She was just as beautiful as the first day he'd met her, even if he hadn't known he was going to meet her later and fall in love._

_He took her face in his hands and smiled. "We're not in your village anymore. Remember, I did warn you about things like this, right?" She gave a start knowing full well he had a point, but before she could get a word out he was holding her as close to him as he could and was kissing her for all he was worth. Sarah had wrapped her arms around his neck and not fought him as his mouth continued to roam and removed the articles of clothing he'd just helped her put on._

She jerked slightly as Jarrod surprised her when he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her backwards. "Are you okay?" He kissed the side of her temple. She had acted very much the part of a lady around the storeowner and the hotel clerk, but he'd seen past the look of dignity she'd maintained and saw the pain. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he'd had such a strong need to lie with her in the hotel room.

"I with you," She turned around in his arms and laid her head against his chest, "With you, I fine." He tightened his hold on her. _"….hardships they face." _Jarrod's own words came back to him as he ran his free hand from the top of her head and down the back of it.

From where Nick and Heath sat they could see Jarrod and their new sister-in-law. "You know, Hawthorne may look like heaven when we get back to Stockton," Nick looked at his younger brother, "I don't mean mother, Audra, Gene, or Amelia either. I'm sure it will be a shock when they get the letter Jarrod sent to them, but they'll adjust to it."

"You're talking about his law practice aren't you?" Heath didn't really ask the question because he needed an answer. He was really just making an observation.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "That's part of it. He's bound to lose clients because of this. She may be going by a white name while out in public, but she's still Apache. There are a lot of people who won't like that, especially those back in Washington." It was another reason he'd reacted so violently when he first learned of the marriage. He was afraid it would mean that sooner or later Jarrod would have to find someplace else to practice law, if he even could. That idea upset him a great deal as Jarrod was one of the best attorneys in California.

Heath kept his eyes on the fire and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." They finished their breakfast in silence. By the time they were done, Jarrod and their new sister-in-law were back. It didn't take them long before they were headed towards Walker Lake. The lake was twelve miles away; they hoped that, as long as they made good timing, they'd be there by nightfall.


	2. Discussion

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Against the Crooked Sky (Part Two) **

**Chapter Two**

The light of the full moon and bright stars lit up the lake as much as they could. Jarrod sat on a boulder with his arm around his wife as she rested her head upon his shoulder. The sounds of the night were low and soft and the breeze just right. It made for a nice escape from the reality check they'd received in Hawthorne. Nick and Heath wisely stayed near the campfire knowing full well Jarrod and his new wife needed time to themselves.

Jarrod wasn't surprised when his wife told him, "White man say Sarah, my heart still say Gentle Wind." He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't care what name she went by; he just wanted to make things as easy as possible for her and, as narrow minded as some people seemed to be, he thought giving her a white name to go by would help the acceptance process. He sighed, "Your white name may be Sarah, but if you want me to continue calling you Gentle Wind I will. It's you I love, not a name."

A part of her wanted to do just that, but she knew it would get too confusing. She also knew no one had forced her to give herself to him, and she'd been elated when her father had listened to her uncle and accepted Jarrod's part in saving their village and him as payment for her. No, if she was to be his wife she could not hold back on anything. She would not forget her heritage, but she would not bounce back and forth between names. "My name Sarah Barkley. Good name. Hope other family not tell us go."

He knew she meant his mother and the rest of the family. He kissed the top of her head and assured her everything would be okay. "They should be getting the letter I sent soon. They will have time to adjust to the news before we get there. If Nick can see the light, they will too. No matter what other people say or do, we'll not be alone." He, like Nick, was concerned about his law practice and Washington, but he wasn't about to tell Sarah all that. If it came down to it, he could always work the ranch with Nick and handle just the family's business. One way or the other, he'd provide for her.

"I hear brothers talk. They not know I hear." Sarah tilted her head upwards; Jarrod was shocked to see pain in her eyes. What on earth had Nick and Heath said to put the pain there? A part of him wanted to go lay into them, but he had no idea what for. He didn't have to wait long to get an answer; she'd started talking again. "They fear bad whites do same as renegade Apaches. They fear for your life and mine. I not care for mine. I care for you." She reached up and touched his face. She did not want him hurt on account of her.

Jarrod sighed, removed his arm from around her should and took her cheeks in his hands. He kept his eyes on hers as he spoke wanting there to be no doubt about how he felt. "Their concerns may be justified, but didn't Running Wolf and the others who helped us back in the village have the same fears? Didn't they do what they could for us? Didn't we, in return, do what we could for them? My family will do the same for us. I don't know what others will do. I don't know what trials we will face or the suffering we may become acquainted with, but know this," he paused and then stressed every word that came out of his mouth, "I do not regret loving and marrying you. No one, no matter what they think, can change that. Do you understand?"

Sarah smiled through the tears that had successfully begun running down her cheeks as she nodded slightly. "I not sorry, but," she said as her eyes moved slightly downwards, "I'm frightened. I frightened more people think like storekeeper, clerk. Less people accept us." She felt slightly ashamed in letting the fears get the best of her.

Jarrod sensed the guilt she felt and again wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "No reason to go beating yourself up over that one. It's normal to be frightened. We've just got to keep reminding ourselves it's how we feel that is important, not the opinions of people who think so little of themselves that they try to hurt others by their words and their actions."

As Jarrod held his wife close, he found himself thinking about his mother, siblings and their spouses, well, spouses or girlfriend. The more he thought on them the more he realized the only two he was truly concerned about were Gene and Heath's girlfriend, Sally Jacobs. Gene was young and still finding his nitch in the world, would he be able to accept what was not 'normal? And Sally, well, the woman was good enough and had many talents. She'd been very accepting of the fact that Heath had been fathered during an affair, but he sighed wondering just what her reaction towards Sarah would be. Would she be as accepting of her as she was of Heath? He hated the idea that the woman may actually not be able to tolerate the idea of having an Apache for a sister-in-law and break things off with Heath. His brother deserved to find someone as well. All he could do was hope and pray for the best though. Jarrod knew his first and foremost concern had to be his wife.

Unbeknownst to Jarrod, Heath's mind was on Sally too. He'd met her at a town social after her family had moved to Stockton. She could sing and dance like no other, and she could cook well too. She'd not been turned off when he told her about his relation to the Barkleys and been more than willing to overlook his father's indiscretion, but she _had _made some round about comments about the Indians. He'd been shocked and pointed out they were just as human as he and she were. It had seemed to pacifier her, and she admitted she'd never really met any Indians. Only, as Heath thought on it, he wondered had he really made her see the truth or not? He set his empty cup of coffee and crawled into his bedroll. There was nothing he could do to find out the truth when it came to Sally at the moment, and he wasn't going to turn his back on his brother and new sister-in-law. He might as well get some sleep.


	3. Family Reactions to Letter

I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.

Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)

Chapter Three

Victoria stood on the porch with Jarrod's letter in her hands. She had felt like the room was spinning around faster than the carousel that she seen just a few years earlier and went out onto the porch to think. When Victoria heard footsteps, she turned her head to see Audra joining her on the porch. "I thought Brigham and you went home," Victoria smiled at her daughter.

Audra looked at the letter in her mother's hands. Victoria had read it out loud to everyone in the family, receiving more than one gasp as she did so. While neither woman had known exactly how to feel about Jarrod's marriage to an Apache, they both knew the woman had to be an exceptionally good woman, or he'd never have made her his wife. "He's coming home alive mother and healthy." Audra did her best to sound upbeat. She knew her mother was still struggling with the fact that her oldest had married an Apache woman.

Victoria smiled from ear to ear. She _was _thrilled about that one. She also knew what her daughter must be thinking. "I know and," she said as she sighed, "We'll welcome him _and _his wife with open arms just like we all agreed to when we discussed the matter over dinner." The fact that her mother kept her eyes forward told Audra her mother was struggling with her feelings. Audra couldn't blame her. After all, they'd only received the letter that afternoon.

"What do you think she looks like? I wonder what she likes and doesn't like." Audra gazed out at the darkening sky as she thought on her oldest brother and the wife he was bringing home. While Audra had been in shock when she first heard the news, she found herself more curious and excited than anything. After all, the woman had to be awfully special to catch her 'Pappy's' eyes.

Victoria chuckled as Audra's comment brought her out of her own thoughts. "I dare say she looks very much like you and I, only with darker skin and black hair." Victoria didn't hide her chuckle as Audra looked at her as if to say tell me something I don't already know! Victoria then turned around and headed inside. "I do know one thing for sure. That son of mine and his wife are going to need fresh sheets and clean blankets. Let's get that room of his cleaned and ready." Audra smiled and gladly followed. Her mother might be struggling a bit with the news, but she'd be fine by the time Jarrod and his wife arrived.

Amelia was in the bedroom she and Nick shared. She'd hit everything that was soft; she had too. She was mixed up and confused. She had not been raised to hate anyone, and she didn't; however, she had been raised that one married within their own race. It was the main reason she'd kept her friendship to one Jose Rodriguez just that, a friendship. The day he married a very lovely, upstanding Mexican woman she and her family had attended the wedding and showered the couple with congratulations. Now, to hear that Jarrod had married an Apache woman was hitting a nerve Amelia didn't know she had. She couldn't help but wonder how Nick had reacted to the news, if he had accepted it or not. She decided right then and there that, as long as her husband had accepted it, she would too. After all, a couple should be united.

While Amelia was working through her feelings, Victoria, who had finished preparing the bedroom Jarrod and Sarah would be using, had gone outside. She was horrified to find Eugene saddling his horse and getting ready to leave, pure anger seething out from his eyes. Since he wasn't due to leave for another two weeks, Victoria knew it was Jarrod's marriage that put the anger in her son's eyes and was pushing her youngest away. Her suspicions were confirmed when she tried to stop Eugene.

"_No!" he barked as he threw the saddle on his horse. "He puts us through a nightmare and then marries an Apache? He could have told us what was going on, and he had plenty of women to choose from right here in Stockton, or San Francisco, or even Washington! He didn't need to go marry an Indian! I'm going into Stockton and get a room until I can catch a train back to school!" Gene mounted his horse too furious at his brother for 'doing such a thing'._

"Eugene Barkley! He's your brother! I don't know why he couldn't find a wife from the places you mentioned, but he didn't! He loves this Apache maiden and has married her. He needs our love and our support! They'll go through enough persecution from others; we don't need to hand it to them too!"

"Don't worry! I won't do a thing to them! I won't say a word to them!" Gene barked as he turned his horse around, "I won't say a word to anyone either! As I said, I'm going back to school!" He rode off before his mother could say another word. A part of her wanted to catch up and slap him upside the head, the other part knew he was a grown man and had the right to act the part of a fool if he wished. She just wished she knew why he was acting this way. He'd never had a problem with anyone who wasn't white before. What on earth could have caused him to have such a problem now? As much as she wanted to know, she knew she'd only find out if Gene started talking. With that being the case, she turned around and went back inside.

"He left?" Audra and the others looked stunned beyond measure. Sure, Gene had barely said two words during supper, but he'd never given the impression he was so opposed to the marriage that he'd leave. Audra and the rest of the family didn't know what to think.

"He'll come around, sooner or later," Victoria answered as she headed up the stairs, "I suggest we all get some sleep. Your brothers and this Sarah should be here within the week. We'd best just use the time to come to terms with this. With the way Gene is acting, and the way I'm sure many people will react, they will need our full support.


	4. Home Again

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Hold on Tight (Sequal to Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Four**

The sun was hanging in the sky as far up as it could get as the white mansion came into sight. Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth fell to the ground as she about fell off her saddle. Jarrod, who was riding next to her, reached over and laid his hand on her upper arm. He smiled, "I told you not to worry. The house is more than capable of housing one more person." His eyes were laughing, as were his brothers. Sarah couldn't speak for a few minutes. She'd never seen anything so huge in her life.

"Our house?" she looked at Jarrod, her eyes still wide.

"The family's house," Jarrod corrected her, "Everyone but my sister and baby brother live there. Audra and her husband live in a house not five miles away, and Gene lives at the college when he's not visiting us." Jarrod told her as they rode through the open gate.

Duke McCall was standing near the coral when Jarrod and the others rode up in through the gate. Since Victoria had already told him what was going on, he didn't raise an eyebrow at the sight of the Apache woman next to Jarrod. He had, in all honesty, thought over the situation in the privacy of the bunkhouse. He had decided that, as good as the Barkley's were, it would be stupid to walk off just because Jarrod had married an Apache. After all, that didn't change who the man was.

"Want me to put up the horses, Mr. Barkley? Mrs. Barkley?" Duke McCall walked up and looked at Jarrod while smiling at the others. Jarrod was relieved to see no judgment in the man's eyes; at least he knew he hadn't cost his brother the ranch's foreman.

"Thanks, Duke. It would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to get Sarah settled in before I start helping Gene go over…" he stopped speaking as Duke McCall's friendly smile had suddenly disappeared. Jarrod's heart sank. He didn't have to ask what the sudden change of expression was for. "Gene went back to college didn't he?" The question came out more like a statement than anything.

Duke nodded as he took the reins. "Yes, sir, he left the first of the week." He'd gone into town and tried to talk some sense into the boy only to get his head bitten off. As upset as he'd been with 'that kid', Duke had to admit that at least Gene had shut the door to his hotel room and kept his voice low as he told him to go home and tell everyone he was moving into the dorms on a permanent basis. He could have very well thrown a fit right in the middle of the hotel lobby. It told Duke that, even if Gene wasn't admitting it, the boy admired and respected Jarrod enough to not create a scene. He hoped that someday the boy would come to his senses.

Nick's eyes widened and he exploded. "You mean to tell me that young upstart left Brigham here to run the ranch by himself!" His voice was loud enough to wake the dead. Duke, without thinking, stepped backwards.

"I've been helping him, Nick. So have Kurt and Dallas," McCall hurried to assure him. Jarrod too stepped in to keep his brother from having any more outbursts.

"Let it be, Nick. Sarah needs to get settled and I still have to look over the financial papers for that young upstart's education." Jarrod kept a smile on his face as he led his wife towards the house. _"Gene, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you and for not being able to prepare you for this_." Jarrod sighed inwardly wondering how soon his baby brother would be willing to reconcile with him.

Sarah wasn't blind. She'd known the moment she'd looked at the man her husband had called Duke why her husband's brother had returned to this place called college before she and Jarrod arrived. Her heart broke for her husband. She found the fear of being rejected by the other members of the family in her heart once more. Jarrod seemed to sense it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder just before they got to the front door and whispered, "Together. We're together." It put a smile back upon her face as he opened up the door.

"Jarrod!" Audra flew into her brother's open arms and hugged him hard. It helped ease the pain he had in his heart when it came to Gene. "This must be Sarah!" Audra gave her new sister-in-law a huge hug also. A smile a mile wide spread across Sarah's face. It felt good to have her husband's sister greet her this way.

"What about me?" Victoria hurried out of the den and up to her son. Jarrod held his mother tight, as if his life depended on it. It made Victoria glad she'd come to terms with her feelings over having been handed a surprise like this one. Once Jarrod let go of her, Victoria quickly embraced Sarah. "This must be my new daughter-in-law!" she looked at Sarah. By this time, Nick had Heath were inside and Amelia was by Nick's side. "In between Audra and Jarrod, I think my hair is even whiter than it was before!" That brought laughter from every one of them; that is, until Sarah looked at Amelia, her eyes questioning who this woman was and whether or not she would accept her.

Nick found himself a bit embarrassed. "This is Amelia, my wife." He looked from Sarah to his wife and said, "This is Sarah, Jarrod's wife. Her cooking is almost as good as yours." That brought a smile to Amelia's face and a chuckle from the others.

"You handle Son of Thunder," Sarah said as she looked at Amelia, her eyes wide in amazement, "You strong woman." Laughter erupted from every one of them, except for Nick. He pretended to be offended, but his wife and family saw right through him. As soon as the laughter settled down, Jarrod excused himself and, after checking with his mother, led his wife to the room they would be sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Against the Crooked Sky (Part Two) **

**Chapter Five**

Sarah stirred as the sunlight came in through the window and fell on Jarrod and herself. She groaned, rolled onto her side and buried her face into her husband's right shoulder. The movement and sound woke Jarrod up. He couldn't help but start laughing softly. He didn't know how the day would go, but at least it had started out by handing him a laugh. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He rubbed the back of his wife's head.

"Stay in bed with husband. Much better than what outside." Sarah teased him as she lifted her head and smiled at him, her eyes wandering over his bare chest. Their lovemaking had never been as good as it had been the night before. She hated to see the day start. As tempting as it was to resume their late night activities, Jarrod sat up. That pleasure would just have to wait.

"You do as you want," Jarrod said as he slipped out of bed and dressed, "but we have overslept as it is, and I have work to get done." He was smiling as he spoke knowing full well what his wife would say and do; she did.

"I not do as I want." Sarah too got out of bed and dressed, "You not let me." She chuckled as she winked at him. She then tried to figure out how to make the bed look like it had when they'd first entered the room the night before. Jarrod laughed, and then seeing her attempting to make the bed, took sympathy upon her and started helping. Once the bed was made they both headed downstairs.

Silas was just putting breakfast on the table when Jarrod and Sarah walked into the dining room. The rest of the family, with the exception of Audra and Brigham of course, were already seated. Sarah found herself very grateful for the time she'd had prior to arriving at the ranch to practice eating with a knife and fork. It made it so she could sit at the table and not feel out of place.

"I was hoping," Jarrod said as he sat down next to his wife and looked at his mother and Amelia, "one of you could take Sarah into town and get her some more dresses. She needs more than the one I was able to get her in Hawthorne." Grins spread over both women's faces.

"Audra and we already talked about that," Amelia answered as she smiled at her sister-in-law. Nick and she had had a very long talk about Sarah and Jarrod; Amelia was now as eager as Audra was to help the young woman adjust to her new life. "We'll be leaving for town the moment Audra gets here, which will be some time around noon."

Nick, who had eaten his breakfast in record time, stood up and excused himself, as did Heath. Only after they were outside did Heath turn to Nick. "You going to tell them what happened last night?" He glanced back towards the house.

_McCall and some of the older hands had been working with some of the horses and talking about Jarrod and his new wife; some of the newer help were joining in on the conversation, but very few of the men saw Nick and Heath walking up. That being the case, when McCall said he was looking forward to getting to know the new Mrs. Barkley one of the newer hands, a brown haired man by the name of Peter Langston, made the mistake of revealing his true colors in front of Nick._

_ "Yeah," the man snickered as he jokingly elbowed one of his friends, "I wouldn't mind a piece of that squaw myself." He might as well have taken a match to a stick of dynamite with a short fuse. Before the ones who did know Nick and Heath were behind them could say a word, Nick whirled one very shocked man around and planted a fist across the man's cheek and then doubled him over when he planted his other fist into the man's stomach._

_ "Her name is Sarah, and you, sir, are fired! Give him his pay, McCall!" Nick barked loud enough to wake the dead and then glared at the rest of the hands and added, "Anyone else who is going to talk with disrespect towards my sister-in-law or entertain such thoughts as this fellow just did can consider himself fired and collect their pay as well!" Nick didn't even attempt to conceal the fury inside of him. Mr. Langston went to get his pay while, one by one, the other men drifted back to work. True there had been some mutterings, but those, too, had been silenced by Nick. Later, Heath had gone and talked to McCall and, together, they'd talked to the men. Both figured they'd have better luck getting through to the men without Nick's temper around._

"No," Nick finally answered as they stepped into the stable to get their horses, "They'll have to deal with those kinds of men as it is; why bother them with it? Besides, Jarrod only met Mr. Langston a couple of times. It won't be like he'll miss him." Nick just hoped the man would leave Stockton; after all, he had talked about having family in Nevada and had made the comment he might visit them someday.

Heath shrugged his shoulders and then threw his saddle up on Charger's back. "He might not know him that well, but he's bound to hear about it sooner or later. We probably should warn him." He knew, if it were he, he would want to be told. All right, it might not make a difference, but he would still want the information.

Nick led Coco out of the stable and then mounted the horse his mind on what Heath had just said. His younger brother had a point. In fact, if it was he, Nick had to admit he'd want to know too. "I'll tell you what, I know we were going to get more supplies tomorrow, but let's go into town today. We'll stop by Jarrod's office and talk him there. How soon are you going to talk to Sally?" Nick couldn't help but add the last question in. After the stunt Gene had pulled, he was worried about Sally's reaction.

Heath gave Nick a small crooked smile, "Can't do anythin' until she gets back from visiting her relatives back east. Now, let's get to town." He answered as he grabbed Charge and followed his brother without complaint.


	6. Chapter Six

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Six**

The streets of Stockton were bursting at the seams as Jarrod walked towards his office. He felt the eyes of more than one person upon him and heard more than one whisper. Not knowing about the incident on the ranch the night before, Jarrod was surprised that it had started already. Oh well, it's not like he was ashamed of his choice. His thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks as he froze in front of his office. His secretary, Julia Hawes, was just finishing up nailing a piece of cardboard over the hole that been created when someone had thrown a rock through it. He knew that's what caused it because he could see the rock lying on the table that sat nearest the window.

"Hello, Mr. Barkley," Julia did her best to smile as she went back to her desk. Jarrod looked over at his clerk's desk; Edgar Thomas was nowhere in sight. Julia rubbed the back of her neck and fidgeted in her chair.

Jarrod turned his head and looked at her. "Where's Edgar? Is he sick?" He asked the question more out of the hope he was wrong about the assumption he had made when he saw the empty desk. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

"He came in this morning, wrote you a quick note and gathered up his things." Julia picked up an envelope and held it out to her boss. Unlike many people in town, Julia was not two faced nor did she have a tendency to judge anyone. Knowing every law office needed a clerk, Julia ventured outside her normal comfort zone and said, "I know a good man looking for work, Mr. Barkley. He's never officially worked as a clerk before, but he's handled a lot of his father's business." She finished speaking just as Jarrod opened up the paper she'd handed him.

_Mr. Barkley,_

_I can no longer work in this office. You will need to find another clerk._

_Mr. E. Thomas_

Jarrod crumpled up the note and threw it in the wastebasket. What did the man take him for, a complete idiot? What was wrong with flat out saying 'I'm holding your marriage to an Apache against you'? It might not be right, but it would be at least it would be the truth. "If the man is honest and can stand working for someone married to an Indian, he has the job," he answered as he headed for his office. When he opened his door he got another shock, his office was a mess. Books were off the shelf and lying on the floor, two of the three chairs were broken and papers lay everywhere. Anger started to fill every part of him. Other people's childish behavior he could take-as long as they didn't break the law. This was not in that category.

He turned around, walked up to Julia's desk and asked, "Would you please go get the sheriff?" Julia's eyes flew open in shock as she stood up, glanced into the office and gasped.

"I didn't know about that, really!" Her face showed her horror as she realized it wasn't just a broken window they were dealing with. Then, due to the concerned look on Jarrod's face, she hurried and added, "Don't worry. I'm not quitting. I'll go get Fred." She hurried out the door leaving Jarrod to start cleaning up the mess.

Nick and Heath saw Julia running out of the office and hurrying down the street. They didn't know what was going on, but they ran as fast as they could and, like Jarrod, were stopped dead in their tracks for a second as they too saw the cardboard in the window. "Jarrod!" Nick bellowed as he flew into the office.

"Calm down, Nick!" Jarrod called out from his office, "Nothing is on fire!" Nick and Heath hurried into the office feeling shock waves run from the top of their heads to the bottom of their feet as they saw Jarrod pick up the last of the papers off the floor and set them on his desk; the books still lay on the floor.

"Who did this?" Heath asked as began picking up the law books and putting them back on the shelf. Nick was looking at the chairs, mostly to see if they could be fixed of if they'd have to be replaced.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Don't know; Julia went to get Fred," Then, figuring they'd find out sooner or later, he added, "Edgar quit. He was gone before I got here." Nick swore under his breath while Heath looked at his oldest brother with sympathy.

The brothers fell into silence as Jarrod went to work sorting out the mess the unknown intruder had caused. By the time Heath had the books picked up and Nick had determined both chairs could be fixed and had added items to the list he had on him, Fred was standing in the office. "Go ahead and leave," Jarrod looked at Heath and Nick, "We've never let others stop us from living our lives; we can't let this stop us now. Besides, Audra, Amelia, and Sarah will be in town soon. After this, I'd feel better if the two of you were with them." Neither Heath nor Nick argued and hurried out of the office entirely forgetting to tell Jarrod a thing.

Fred looked at the mess Jarrod was trying to straighten up on his desk and shook his head. "From the way Julia talked, I am assuming you don't know who did this." The lawman felt bad for Jarrod. Yes, he'd heard the talk around town, but hadn't let it bother him. Any woman, white or not, who had caught this man's eye had to be something special. In Fred's eyes, that's all that mattered.

Jarrod shook his head. "All I know is I have a broken window, a vandalized office and no clerk. Well, not until Julia talks to her friend." He laid a lone piece of paper of paper and, after looking it over, put it into a file with other papers. Fred and he talked some more and then the lawman left promising to keep his ears and eyes open.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Against the Crooked Sky (Part Two) **

**A/N For anyone who read Ch 6 before I fixed things...this chapter was, inadvertently, put in its place. So, you might want to go back and read that chapter again. I am sorry.**

**Chapter Seven**

Amelia and Sarah pulled up to the dress shop just as Heath and Nick started crossing the street. Audra had had to pull out of the trip at the last minute…she'd fallen down the last two stairs as she'd hurried to down the stairs to join her sisters-in-laws in the foyer and sprained her ankle. Both Nick and Heath picked up their pace as they saw a couple of men with low reputation eyeing Sarah.

"Nick!" Amelia flew into her husband's arms while Heath positioned himself next to Sarah. "I thought you two weren't coming into town until tomorrow!" Not that she was going to argue, she loved it when she and Nick were in town at the same time; it usually meant a date over at the restaurant.

"We changed our plans. Where's Audra?" Nick looked around only to have his wife explain what had happened. "Ouch." Nick's eyebrows turned downwards slightly as he said the word. "Well, how about getting Sarah those dresses Jarrod wanted her to have and then we'll all go out to eat? I'm sure we can pull big brother away to eat with the prettiest ladies in town," Nick smiled at his wife and sister-in-law.

"As long as Audra's not here, I might as well check on her birthday present," said Heath. Truth was he knew the dress he'd ordered for his sister wasn't ready, but it was a believable excuse to cover the real reason he was going in. Both Amelia and Sarah fell for it.

"You coming in too?" Amelia chuckled as a look of sheer horror spread over her husband's face. The man had never enjoyed accompanying any woman on a spending spree, and he considered the majority of the shopping women did just that.

He leaned on the buggy and shook his head, "I'll watch the buggy." Both Sarah and Amelia laughed as they went inside. Nick kept his eyes wide open. After all, if someone would vandalize Jarrod's office, they (or someone like that) could do damage to the buggy as well.

Once inside Amelia and Sarah started to look at the dresses hanging in the shop. When Mrs. Jackie Butte came out of her office one would have thought someone had brought in a load full of two by fours and stuck them up her back. She had heard the talk, but hadn't believed it. After all the Barkleys were "upstanding, wealthy people" and Jarrod a well respected attorney. Surely, they wouldn't "lower" themselves to marrying "such a person." "May I help you?" She directed her gaze at Amelia, her voice sounding as if someone was tightening her corset as she talked. It irritated Amelia and Heath, but did not seem to bother Sarah; she kept looking at the dresses.

"My sister-in-law needs some new dresses. You have some very fine new dresses," Amelia turned and looked at Sarah, "Do you see anything you like?"

Sarah had been looking at all dresses before her eyes. She couldn't believe the arrays of colors she saw. Light blue, turquoise, bright red, pink, no there were too many to count. She reached up and pointed to one that was a mixture of bright and dark purple with lace around the bottom of the sleeves and around the neck. "That one. Nice dress."

Mrs. Butte shook her head, "That dress and most of the ones hanging there have been preordered by other women. The ones on the end or," she pointed to the rack nearest Heath, "the ones hanging there are the only ones available right now." The dresses were all as plain as the one Sarah was already wearing.

Heath felt his blood boiling. He knew better for he'd been in just two days ago and heard Mrs. Butte talking to one of her customers. A part of him wanted to lay into the woman for her obvious discrimination. As it was, he wasn't going to make a scene in front of Sarah. He simply leaned against the wall, looked at the dresses and said, "I sure don't envy you when Mrs. Billings comes in this afternoon and finds out she has to go shopping for those dresses she needs elsewhere." He kept his eyes on the prettier dresses and shook his head as if he truly hated the idea of what the woman was going to deal with.

Heath had to hold in a chuckle as Mrs. Butte drew in her breath and stammered, "W..well I might be mistaken. I..I'll have to go double check my books." She whirled around and went into the back room.

"She not want sell dress to me," Sarah held her head high as she spoke the words. "_Don't lower yourself to their level" _Those had been Jarrod's words to her just that morning, hence the reason for holding her head high in spite of the woman's obvious distain for her.

"It doesn't matter," Amelia, more than a bit miffed, said as she and Sarah continued looking at the dresses. A few minutes passed before Mrs. Butte came out from the back with a smile that was pasted onto her face.

"It seems like I was wrong. Only the first seven dresses are still on reserve." Sarah looked at Amelia who had looked over the dresses. The dress Sarah had pointed out was the seventh one in line. Amelia wanted to smack the dressmaker, but didn't. Instead she pointed to the eighth one, "This is very pretty too, why not take it?" The dress was sky blue on bottom with a white top with frilly lace all over it. "It will be good for socials and such." Amelia figured they were walking out of the place with one nice dress for Sarah and then she, Amelia, would make arrangements with one of her friends to make more dresses for Sarah. After all, she wasn't going to give Mrs. Butte anymore business than she had to.

"I take it," Sarah smiled at Amelia. Heath paid for the dress and turned to leave.

"Did you want to check on the dress you ordered for Audra?" Mrs. Butte sounded like she had a cold, maybe it was the paste on her lips. Either way, Heath shook his head and instantly changed the woman's look from one of someone who thinks they're superior to another being to one of shock as Heath shrugged his shoulders and said, "I only came in to cancel my order." He then walked out of the store and joined Nick and the woman as they went to pick up Jarrod.


	8. Hold on Tight

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters.**

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Eight**

It was past dark before Jarrod walked in the door. He wasn't surprised to see Sarah standing in front of the fireplace looking into the flames. The nights had finally started getting cold enough to warrant a fire. His mother walked up to him and nodded towards her daughter-in-law and said very quietly, "Amelia told me everything that happened in town, including the fact the five of you wound up eating at the small café instead of the restaurant. Sarah's been extremely quiet since they got home, and she barely touched her supper." Jarrod sighed and headed into the living room.

Throwing his briefcase onto the couch, he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards; Sarah rested the back of her head against his chest. "It wasn't all bad. Plenty of folks said hello and were polite," he said as he kissed the side of her forehead. He wished it made everything bad go away, but he knew it was impossible.

Sarah tilted her and looked up at him, a small smile was on her face as she shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I know. Plenty good people I meet. I…I." she grew frustrated trying to find the word she needed; she tried to wiggle out of Jarrod's embrace, but he held tight.

"No, Sarah, don't. Don't worry if you can't find the exact words. It's okay. I can wait as long as I have to." Truth was he needed to feel like he was doing something, anything to help ease the burden his wife was feeling. After all, what one gave out usually came around again, and it wasn't only Sarah who needed support during this adjustment period.

Sarah settled down and, after a few minutes, simply said, "I miss mother, father, brothers, sisters, but this my home now. I not want go back, I just miss family." She did too, but deep down inside she knew she'd never see them again. That fact had been cemented in when one of the men in town had snickered and shouted, "_How come you took that squaw from her family_!" It had hurt deeply, not because he was being rude, as Sarah had accepted a long time ago (clear back in her village when some of the villagers were being rude to Jarrod) that there would always be people acting like that, but it reminded her she would never see her family again.

Jarrod felt his heart go out to his wife. Of course, she would be missing them. Hadn't he felt the same way while recovering in her village? And then to come home and find Gene had indeed left earlier than he had to? In fact, because he had written his youngest brother, he was now left to wonder if it would do any good. That is, if the boy read it at all. "I'm sorry," he turned her around and looked down into her tear filled eyes, "I sincerely wish there was something I could do about that, but I can't."

"I know. I feel…" again she struggled to find the words she wanted. She hated it when she got like this. She broke away from Jarrod and walked over to the window. Jarrod walked up beside her and simply waited. "I feel nothing I can do. My hands," she lifted up her hands and looked at them. "They tied with unseen rope. I hear mother crying father say I your wife. She say you take me far away. Never see me again. I know she right, I want make her feel better." She turned to Jarrod, slid her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I not make her feel better; I hold on tight. I not leave man I love."

Jarrod felt a lump in his throat as he could hear the words the priest spoke the day he married them. "…_leave your mother and father and cleave only unto him…." _What had he done to deserve such loyalty? "It may be late," he said as he started leading her towards the stairs, "but not so late we can't enjoy some dessert."

"Dessert in kitchen not…" Sarah started to say until she saw the twinkle in Jarrod's eyes. She blushed embarrassed she hadn't caught on to what he was really saying. Jarrod simply laughed, swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

While Jarrod and Sarah were busy with each other, Nick and Amelia were in their room talking to each other. Nick wasn't happy about the way things had gone in town, even if a good number of people had been genuinely polite to Sarah. "They deserve better." He sat in bed with his arms crossed. Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick started to pull away only to find Amelia holding on, still chuckling as she grinned from ear to ear. She couldn't help it.

"Listen to yourself, Nick," Amelia answered as she snuggled up to her husband, "wasn't it you who told me how you, yourself, reacted at first? You came around; if you can do it, then I believe the majority of Stockton will come around too. It may take time, but they will. And," she added because she'd overheard him talking to McCall, "I wouldn't worry about Gene. He'll come around, sooner or later." At least, she hoped he would.

**00000**

Gene lay on the couch in his dorm room trying to sleep; he couldn't. He found his mind wandering again and again to his 'Pappy'. He was still upset that the man had acted the way he had, leaving everyone in the dark. He had finally admitted he was angry at the family too, for not telling him something was wrong in the first place. If they had just told him what was going on, he could have told them _he _had connections all over Arizona. Well, okay, he didn't have them personally, but some of his professors did. He could have gone to any of them and had them start sending out wires! Then again, if they had Jarrod might not have met his wife and married her.

Gene didn't know what to think about that one. A part of him said whatever, if Jarrod wanted to deal with other people's stupidity then it didn't matter; the other part couldn't believe his brother would invite more trouble into the family's life by marrying outside his race. He had shock waves go through him as he heard his father asking him one simple question. "_That justifies your actions how?" _He rolled over on the couch and tried to ignore the question.


	9. Promise Me

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**A/N I don't know if Fred the sheriff was supposed to be married or not. No matter what, he's married here.**

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Nine**

Jarrod sat behind his office desk doing his best to concentrate on the papers on his desk, not easy considering he'd just lost one of his biggest clients. James K. Myers, a prominent businessman from San Francisco, had had Jarrod handling all his legal affairs for the past ten years. However, upon learning from some "respectable" citizens that Mr. Barkley had married an Apache woman, the man had decided that Jarrod was no longer capable of making good decisions and found another attorney.

When the office door opened, he looked up to see nineteen year old Patrick Allen standing in the doorway. One look at the young man's troubled face and Jarrod shook his head slightly. He pretty well knew what was coming. Still, he could be polite to the boy. "Come on in, Patrick. I haven't started biting." He gave the young man a genuine smile.

Patrick walked slowly over to the desk and sat down. He was both embarrassed and uncomfortable. He admired Jarrod greatly and, as far as he was concerned, he thought it wonderful the man had found someone he loved enough to marry. In his eyes, it shouldn't matter what color the man's wife was. But, he wasn't in a position to pay for his education and his parents were. "I..I'm sorry, Mr. Barkley," He blurted out and fidgeted in his seat, "My father insisted on finding someone else to handle my legal affairs while I'm in school. Well, he said it was either that or lose his help when it comes to my college education. Please, forgive me." His eyes turned downward.

Jarrod felt his heart go out to the young man before him. It wasn't right when a body was put in a position where he had to choose like this. Though, he did have an idea. That is, one that might help someone else down the line. "There's nothing to forgive, Patrick. You need an education first and foremost. Though, I'd like to ask you one favor. That is, if you don't mind?" He kept his eye on Patrick.

"Sure!" The young man looked at Jarrod, and his eyes started beaming. He was very relieved to see Mr. Barkley wasn't mad at him. He would do anything, within reason, for the man.

"Promise me, when you're on your own and not dependant on anyone else, you won't repeat history. I mean, don't turn around and pull away from someone just because they're different than you or are with someone that is different." Jarrod figured that such a request wouldn't hurt anyone; it could only help them.

Patrick started beaming even more. He had no problem whatsoever with that request. "Yes, sir!" He continued grinning from ear to ear and held out his hand. Jarrod stood up and took a hold of it. "I promise, and it's a promise I'll be more than happy to keep!" Patrick then turned around and hurried out of the office. He had a train to catch.

Jarrod sat back down with a smile as wide as the Pacific Ocean. He may have lost another client, but at least this one had a valid reason for the choice he had made. By the time five o'clock rolled around, Jarrod had lost a number of other clients. It might not be so bad, but some of them were quite influential people. He looked at the list of his remaining clients, shook his head, put the book away and stood up. It was time to go home.

He locked up and headed down the street. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw him, Peter Langston. He would have said hello, but got the shock of his life when he heard the man yell. "Why don't you take that squaw back where you got her from? It's not like you're sharing any!" The man's somewhat slurred speech, and the fact that he was leaning on the side of the nearest building, told Jarrod the man had been drinking. His blood boiled and he whirled around, only to see Fred step in between him and Mr. Langston.

"This is the third time you've been harassing someone today, Mr. Langston!" Fred barked. He had very little use for this man or his kind. Now why don't you just get your horse and ride on out of Stockton? That or at least go sleep that liquor off somewhere!" The man muttered something inaudible and wandered off. Fred turned to Jarrod and shrugged his shoulders and gave him a small smile, unsure of what he should say.

Jarrod didn't have to hear Fred say anything. Just the fact that the lawman had stepped in spoke volumes; at least, it did in his book. "Thanks, Fred. Are you and Marie still coming out for dinner tomorrow night?" Fred and his wife had always been regulars out at the Barkley ranch.

Fred nodded as he chuckled. "Marie won't let me forget. She says in between Silas and Amelia she's in heaven when we over." The lawman started to turn away and then turned back. "Look Jarrod, I hear the talk around town. I know you're losing clients because of other people's arrogance and prejudices, but I know for a fact there are still plenty of people hoping you don't let it run you and your bride off."

Fred's statement helped lift Jarrod's spirit a bit. He waved his hand slightly through the air. "Don't worry about it, Fred. Sarah and I will be okay." Jarrod again headed for the stable and thought about what the lawman had just said. He knew it was the truth, yet he still wondered exactly what the future held. He felt a headache starting and hoped he would be able to get home, lie down and sleep it off.


	10. Concern and Joyful News

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Hold on Tight (Part two of Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Ten**

The wind whipped through Jarrod and Sarah's hair as they raced their horses around the ranch. Figuring they needed a small break from people's prejudices in town (either directed at Sarah or Jarrod for marrying her) or having to hear, through the grapevine, that another recently hired hand had quit (or been fired) due to their attitude problem, Jarrod had decided to take Sarah out riding, so they could simply enjoy each other's company.

By the time they reached their destination, a river bed with plenty of foliage, they were more than ready to eat the food in the picnic basket Silas had packed for them. Some birds flew through the sky, and over their heads, as they ate and some sang in nearby trees. Thinking on things she'd overheard some people say in town concerning Jarrod, Sarah put down her food and asked, with her head slightly bowed, "You lose…", she struggled to find the words she knew would tell him what she meant, "people you work for, people who need help. You sorry you marry me?"

Jarrod choked on his food. He put what food he had in his hands down and tilted her head upwards. He had hoped that the fact that he'd lost a few clients would, somehow, be kept from Sarah. He should have known better. "I believe you mean clients, and yes, I've lost a number of them. Doesn't matter though, I haven't lost enough to put me out of business. Now, this idea that I might be sorry for marrying you…where did that come from?" He asked the question although he figured he pretty much knew. He wasn't.

"Yesterday, I hear Mrs. Butte tell nice lady you lose clients. She say you lose clients and lose important job for white chief too. She say all because of me, and you must be sorry you marry me." Sarah had heard that lie repeated many times while she'd been in town with Audra. True, Audra had told a lot of those people off and most had had the decency to be embarrassed by their behavior; still, Sarah found herself wondering.

Jarrod wasn't sure how Mrs. Butte found out that he'd lost an opportunity to work, temporally, in Washington D.C., but it infuriated him that she'd think he'd want any job over the love of his wife. "Mrs. Butte needs to go find a store where they sell attitude adjustments," Jarrod answered as he pulled Sarah to him, lowered his head and kissed his wife, "So does anyone who thinks like her. I love you Sarah Barkley, I'm glad I'm your husband and don't ever doubt it." He then wrapped his arms around his wife and, on the spur of the moment, took her with him as he rolled down the slight embankment; they stopped at the edge of the bank laughing as they did so.

Sarah, who lay on the ground looking up at her husband, reached up and ran her fingers over his chest, as his shirt had, somehow, come unbuttoned as the two rolled down the small hill. It was amazing to her that Jarrod was standing by her even when the cost of doing so was much higher than either one of them thought it would be at the first. She thought on the other news she had, the news she'd just learned about that very morning. She smiled and moved his hand to her abdomen. "You good husband. Make good father too."

Jarrod stiffened as he felt shock waves go through him. A father? His mind raced; they'd left Arizona two months ago, and he'd been with her almost a month before that. "A baby?" his eyes widened as he looked towards her abdomen and then up to her face, "How far along are you. I didn't hurt you bringing you down that small hill, did I?"

Sarah started laughing. Jarrod looked as if she might break just because she was going to have a baby. "I woman not china doll. I fine, baby fine. Doctor say I not quite three months. I think we make baby first time we lie together." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, the memory of Jarrod pulling her gently into the teepee and laying her down upon the rug she'd given him still fresh in her memory.

Jarrod was beaming as he brushed her hair completely away from her face. "So much for an hour picnic, I think I want some dessert." He lowered his head once more.

By the time they arrived back at the main house, Nick was fit to be tied. "Where the blazes have you two been? You're late!" Nick's voice carried through the air and spread out over the entire ranch. Jarrod might have gotten upset with him, but Sarah started laughing. Her laughter confused both men.

"And what is so funny?" Nick put his hands on his hips only to have Sarah startle him when she walked up and gave him a quick hug. Jarrod grinned from ear to ear as Sarah answered his brother's question.

"I first see and hear Sound of Thunder, I worry Jarrod not have good brother. I wrong. You not bad man, more like mother bear." She then turned, gave her husband a kiss and hurried inside. She had things to do.

Jarrod chuckled as Nick looked a bit embarrassed. He was very grateful he and Sarah had Nick's support before they ever left Arizona. Somehow, Jarrod knew that things would not have worked out for him and Sarah on the ranch if this brother had not come around, though he did find it ironic that Nick had gone from swearing he'd not be within a hundred yards of the couple to being as protective as he'd become. Maybe it helped, that Amelia and Sarah had become quite good friends. "We lost track of time is all, sorry to worry you, Nick."

Nick tried to put on a highly agitated face, but failed. It got a chuckle out of Jarrod. "It's just that after what a few of the men we have let go have said…" Nick just didn't want anything happening to either Jarrod or Sarah, not at the hands of men like the ones he'd fired. "I guess I should just relax." That got a smile from Jarrod as he broke the other news Sarah had just given him. Nick's 'congratulations' and 'way to go' sounded through the air; it made more than one head turn.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Eleven**

Sarah and Amelia watched as Fred and his wife drove off. "They good people." Sarah said as the lawman and his wife disappeared out of sight. Sarah was glad the sheriff and his wife were still associating with the Barkleys; she'd have hated for the family to lose that man's friendship. She hoped that, somehow, some of his old clients would return. After all, Jarrod didn't have much work for Brigham, and the man would only be satisfied with ranch work so long; it wasn't in his nature.

"Come on," Amelia said as she turned back towards the house, "We told mother and Audra we'd take care of cleaning up while they went into town. If they get back and it's not clean, I dare say we'll be in trouble with mother." She might have worried a bit about Audra's reaction too, but that infant son of hers had her pretty well occupied. It wasn't long until the two women were doing just that, cleaning up that is.

It didn't take Amelia long to figure out she was doing most of the talking. Sarah had a troubled look upon her face and seemed to be millions miles away. Amelia might have just chalked it up to the fact that her sister-in-law was now expecting a child, but she had the funniest feeling there was something else bothering Sarah. Finally, tired of carrying the conversation, she put her rag down, looked Sarah straight in the eye and asked, "What is wrong, and don't tell me nothing. I'm not blind you know."

Sarah didn't answer for a moment and then, slowly answered, "Jarrod lost client yesterday. We talk long time. If he lose more," she answered, and then paused as she fought to keep her composure, but failed and broke down crying. She couldn't bring herself to voice out loud what her husband had told her he was thinking of doing.

Horror filled Amelia's face. She didn't have to hear Sarah say what the two had decided would be necessary; she'd already heard Nick and Heath discussing how serious the situation had become, but she hadn't want to believe it. "Things will turn around." She wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law's shoulders; the woman had gone from standing to sitting at the dining room table. "You'll see everything will be fine." Sarah couldn't help it; she continued to cry. After she was able to stop, Amelia suggested they go into town and see some friends. Sarah was more than happy for the distraction offered.

Crying and finding some way to distract himself wasn't what Jarrod was doing though. He was infuriated. He was standing in his office and, for the second time, was looking at a disaster. How long did it take for some people to get accept the fact they weren't the only human beings who deserved to be treated with respect. He started cleaning up and began replaying every incident that had taken place since he and Sarah had arrived home. By the time he was finished cleaning up, Jarrod was no closer to finding the culprit than before. There were too many people who disapproved of his marriage to Sarah. When he heard footsteps, he turned around.

Inwardly, he breathed out a sigh of relief. It was his mother and sister; Audra was carrying her infant son. He'd have hated for them to see the office before he got to it. As it was, Victoria knew the moment she stepped inside the office something was wrong; her son looked too agitated for there not to be a problem. However, knowing her son would never say anything to upset Audra (her daughter was still being a tad bit emotional), Victoria didn't press the issue. Not that she would wait too long to do so, she would, but she'd do it when she could corner her son without anyone else watching.

"Well, well, hello B.J." Jarrod said as he grinned from ear to ear and took his nephew from his mother. He wasn't surprised by the, somewhat, slightly annoyed look his sister shot his way. After all, she didn't exactly approve of his nickname for her son. He didn't know what the problem was though. He couldn't call the child Brigham without having his brother-in-law think he was talking to him, and he sure wasn't going to feel like he'd lost it by talking to himself! "It's about time you came to see your Uncle Jarrod in town. What are you now, three and a half months?" Neither his mother nor his sister had a chance to say a thing before they heard Amelia's scream. Jarrod tore out of the building. The sight that met his eyes made his heart stop; Sarah was lying on the road, and she wasn't moving.

Without thinking, Jarrod yelled at the top of his lungs, "Sarah!" He then proceeded to run as fast as he could to reach the side of his wife. So intent was he on getting to his wife, Jarrod didn't see Fred and his deputies yanking the two drunken cowboys, Jack Taylor and the one and only Peter Langston, off their horses. Due to the alcohol, the two men were completely unaware they'd just run Jarrod's wife down.

"Sarah!" Jarrod's cry was full of pain and that pain was cutting everything and everyone within the sound of his voice to the very center. He picked her up and hurried to get her to the doctor's office. His mother, along with his sister and sister-in-law, were right behind him. _"She didn't deserve that", "I don't approve of the marriage, but that was uncalled for", "Those two drunks best hope she doesn't die. Jarrod will have their skins if she does", _along with other things were whispered among the onlookers.

Doctor Merar was just stepping outside his office when he saw Jarrod hurrying towards him with his wife in his arms. The good doctor quickly opened the door back up and let the Barkleys in, any business he had could wait.


	12. tragedy and a vow

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Against the Crooked Sky (Part Two) **

**Chapter Twelve**

Jarrod stood by the window while his mother, brothers, Audra and Amelia sat on the chairs Dr. Merar had inside his office. Jarrod could see people walking quite fast up and down the streets of Stockton, all in such a hurry to get no place fast. The more time passed, the more Jarrod became concerned something major had happened to his wife, especially after Nick and Heath arrived. The doctor should have been out before they ever had a chance to get to town!

Jarrod thought about the conversation he'd had with his wife, the one where he'd talked about accepting his friend Jonathon Kayden's offer, an offer that would mean moving as far south as they could without leaving California. A few of the words in the letter his friend had sent still rang in his mind, along with his wife's words.

_"I know you're wife isn't Mexican, but we have quite a number of citizens who have married Mexicans living here. With that being the case, I hope it was okay that I have gone around talking to the people here. I can honestly say the majority of them have said they'd be more than happy to welcome you and your wife into our community." _

_"I say same as you. We together always. I stay here if you stay here. I go if you go." _She'd spoken with sincerity, but he'd still seen the pain in her eyes; she didn't want to leave his family, but with the steady loss of clients and now this? He wondered.

Jarrod wasn't totally convinced her being run down was a simple accident. After all, those two men, especially Mr. Langston, had been among the worst to persecute Sarah and him_. _Jarrod bowed his head, his heart full of fear; he wished the blasted doctor would come out and tell him if Sarah was even still with them. "_Oh Sarah, please, just live!" _By the time Dr. Merar stepped out of the back room almost an hour had passed. At the sound of his entrance into the main part of the office, Jarrod whirled around; Victoria and Audra also looked at the man in earnest, though one look at his face and they knew the news would not all be good; that is, if any of it was.

"Dr.?" Jarrod stepped away from the window, his face (especially his eyes) pleading for the man to give him some good news, any good news. For a moment, Dr. Merar did not speak. It scared them all.

Dr. Merar looked with sympathy upon the Barkleys, and then started speaking. "For the most part, your wife suffered a slight concussion and has some bruises. Over all, given time and rest, I'm sure she will be fine, but…." He hesitated hating to tell them what he needed to.

A simple concussion and bruises would not warrant being with Sarah for over an hour. Jarrod stiffened as he knew of only one thing that would have kept the doctor away so long. "She lost the baby, didn't she?" Jarrod spoke flatly and without emotion; he felt as if someone had pulled the rug out from under him. Victoria and Audra gasped as soon as Jarrod spoke the words. They looked at Dr. Merar, a part of them wanting to force the man to say otherwise. He didn't.

"I'm sorry, Jarrod. There was nothing I could do." There hadn't been either. It was times like this, when he could do nothing for his patient, that Dr. Merar had to remind himself how many times he _had _been able to be of some use, otherwise he'd have gone crazy years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Jarrod." Victoria looked with sympathy upon her oldest. Audra held her son a bit closer realizing how blessed she'd been to have experienced no problems with the birth of her son. Pain was also etched onto his brothers' and Amelia's faces. Jarrod said nothing as he started back towards to the room where his wife lay only to be stopped by the doctor.

"She's upset herself, Jarrod. She's hasn't said a word." Dr. Merar figured the man best be prepared to see a wife staring off into space. Jarrod said nothing as he left the good doctor to talk with Victoria and Audra.

Once inside the room, Jarrod made his way to the side of the bed. It hurt to see Sarah propped up against some pillows and looking as if she saw nothing. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair to the side; some of it had managed to slide over a bit of her face. "Doc says you'll be fine, lovely lady." Jarrod did his best to make his voice sound positive, even if every inch of him wanted to beat the men senseless who did this to his wife. He knew if he was to help his wife, he had to keep control of his senses. "Nick and Heath brought the wagon into town. We're going to take you back to the ranch," Jarrod's voice broke, "Then, I think maybe we best look at moving." He leaned over and laid his head upon his wife's chest and let his tears fall.

Sarah didn't know if it was Jarrod's mere presence or his words and actions, but the wall she'd found herself behind fell as if someone had run a train through it. Her own tears started falling as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around her husband. "I know what I say. I keep my word but," she spoke through her tears, "please think. Not good time to move. Not good time make such a choice. Hearts hurt too much. Hurt heart block clear thinking. And," she paused then continued, "We move now, they win. I not want them win." Her voice turned hard and the anger she felt towards the drunken men spilled out in her voice.

Jarrod's head flew up, "Sarah!" joy was in his voice as he pulled her to him as gently as he could; he didn't want her hurt anymore than she was. As he held her, his tears still flowing, he thought on what she'd just said. A part of him still wanted to take his wife and leave Stockton, but she was right. He wasn't thinking very straight at the moment, and the bigots would win if they left now. "Okay," he whispered, "For now we stay." "_But I'm not promising I won't have it out with those men."_ He vowed silently to himself.


	13. Fight

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky) **

**Chapter Thirteen**

"_Nick, Heath, keep an eye on him, please."_ Victoria's words sounded in Nick and Heath's ears as they rode into town with Jarrod. Their brother said he had business to take care of in town. In order to avoid an argument with their older brother, the two men used the excuse they needed some things in town too; they weren't shocked when Jarrod headed for the saloon, and Jarrod wasn't surprised when Nick and Heath commented on how a drink sounded like a good idea. He'd figured it was more than forgotten items that had them accompanying him; it both irked and amused it. Though, he didn't take time to hound it out with them. He knew full well it might not be a half bad idea to have them along.

Jack Taylor and Peter Langston were sitting at one of the back tables when Jarrod and his brothers walked in. Someone might as well have lit a stick of dynamite and thrown it into the center of the room as fast as the other patrons either cleared the room or moved out of the way. After all, it was all over town what the results of the two men's little excursion the day before had been. Everyone, including the ones the ones who had disapproved of Jarrod's marriage, had instantly said the two men best hide because the couple had done nothing to warrant such an event and that the Barkleys were sure to come out swinging. The patrons of the bar figured that swinging was about to start.

You could have heard a pin drop as Jarrod walked slowly across the room, his brothers close behind. The only sound heard being Jarrod's shoes and his brother's boots hitting the floor of the saloon. Peter was a lot of things, but downright stupid. He didn't wish to take on all three Barkley brothers. He held up his hands, stood up and took a few steps backwards. "t _was_ an accident. I, we never met for anyone to get hurt."

The look of one close to going over the edge appeared in Jarrod's eyes. He took another step towards the table; Peter took another step backwards while Jack (who had never been very bright) went for his gun. His gun never cleared leather as Nick's bullet laid him on the floor.

Jarrod shook his head. He hadn't want bullets exchanged, just a few fists. "I'll take my gun off," Jarrod said as he began unbuckling his gun belt, "There's no need for either of us to be as stupid as Mr. Taylor just was. Let's have this out once and for all." He removed his gun belt and handed it to Nick. Nick took the item, but kept an unnerving glare upon Peter.

Peter looked at Heath and Nick, "Are they going to jump in and help?" He was cruel enough to see a possible way to rid Stockton of Jarrod and Sarah. First he wanted to what his odds were.

"No," Jarrod answered sharply, "this is between you and I now. After all, the law will be handling your friend there, as we weren't the ones to draw on him." He kept his glare on Peter.

Peter began unbuckling his belt as he said, "Tell you what, if you win I leave Stockton for good, but if you lose," he continued as an evil grin came upon his face, one that made Nick and Heath want to forget what Jarrod had just said and beat the man to a pulpit. They, along with Jarrod, knew full well what was coming, "You take that squaw of yours and leave." Gasps from the few patrons left in the place instantly filled the silent air.

"Jarrod…" Nick, afraid of Jarrod actually losing the fight and having to leave, began to speak only to have his brother hold up his hand. _"Hurt heart block clearing thinking…" _Sarah's words rang in his ears. Jarrod might have known she was right, but he also knew this was a chance to get rid of one of the worst offenders in Stockton when it came to bigotry. If he could win the fight, Stockton wouldn't have to worry about this jerk anymore.

"You've got a deal." Jarrod answered as his fist flew through the air and sent his enemy flying. Peter scrambled to his feet and ran at Jarrod. He tried to step out of the way, but Peter still got him and down they went. Jarrod pushed the man away with his hands and his feet, and then planted his fist into the man's chest. It momentarily threw the man off balance, but he was still able to swing his fist; it caught the side of Jarrod's face.

"Get him!" "Go for it Jarrod!" or "Go for it, Peter" could be heard coming from the remaining patrons, depending on who was doing the yelling while other men had hurried to get the lawman. By the time Fred got there Jarrod was leaning against one wall, blood running out of his cut lip while Peter was leaning against the other, both were getting ready to go at it again.

"What's going on here?" Fred demanded as people began moving in. Before any of the Barkleys could answer, the bartender spoke up. He'd been watching the whole incident from the beginning. By the time he was finished Fred's jaw was lying on the ground. This was insanity!

"Now look here!" He glared at Peter while he spoke, "They have every right to live here in Stockton, the same as you and me. You and that late friend of yours have already caused more incidents in this town than I care to count. There's no need for this fight to continue. I want you out of town like yesterday! And don't pretend to be concerned about your 'friend's' body; I'll take care of it!" Fred didn't care if he was yelling a bit; he didn't like Peter.

Peter was furious. He just knew he could beat Jarrod; why did the sheriff have to show up. "I'll leave!" He growled as he stepped away from the wall, "But you got to leave town sometime, counselor. I'll be waiting!" He grabbed his gun belt out and walked out of the saloon.


	14. One Good Turn

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Against the Crooked Sky **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Victoria opened the front door and stepped inside; she'd been to town to do some shopping. A smile as wide as the Pacific Ocean appeared on her face. Jarrod had repositioned the couch making it so the piece of furniture faced the fire that was burning in the fireplace. He sat in the corner of the couch, and Sarah was curled up next to him. Her daughter-in-law had not been out of her room much, not since losing the baby and coming home. Best of all, Sarah had the book Audra had bought her and was reading it out loud; Jarrod was helping her with some of the words. It, the reading, was actually helping her English too. When the two realized they had company they turned their heads.

They smiled at Victoria as she made her way to a chair. "Well, it looks like I get the company of two lovely ladies," Jarrod said as she sat down.

Victoria smiled. "Talking about company, where are Audra and Brigham? I thought they were bringing B.J. over." She had gone to calling her grandson B.J. for the same reason Jarrod had, and it was quickly catching on with the rest of the family. "Come to think about it, the house is pretty empty. I thought Nick and Amelia were coming over, and where's Heath?"

Jarrod shook his head, "Brigham poked his head in on the way to San Francisco; he said Audra was a bit under the weather and would bring B.J. over when she felt better. Nick and Amelia will be over later for supper and Heath," Jarrod answered, "Should be back from riding soon. He and Sally broke up; he's pretty upset by it."

Sally. Victoria shook her head. The young woman was nice enough and, to her credit, was doing her best to be cordial to Sarah. Still, if Heath and she had broken it off, Victoria knew it was because the woman could not bring herself to totally accept a white man marrying anyone of a different race. As far as Victoria was concerned, it didn't make any sense. After all, hadn't the woman accepted Heath in spite of his parentage? Why couldn't she accept Sarah as well? She didn't understand it, probably never would.

"It's good to see you down and about," Victoria looked at Sarah and smiled. She hoped it meant her daughter-in-law would be ready to face town soon, though if that took a bit longer she wouldn't blame her.

Sarah laid her hand upon her husband's hand and gave her mother-in-law a genuine smile. Her face showed her contentment. "Jarrod and me, we help our hearts heal." He smiled back at her as he turned the hand she was holding upwards in order to wrap his fingers around hers.

Jarrod nodded. If they weren't leaning on each other, he knew they would fall apart individually and as a couple. It was bad enough that they'd lost their child; he didn't want to lose his wife as well. She'd told him, basically, the same thing just that morning when she'd finally found the way down the stairs and into the living room. "I wouldn't worry about us, mother. Things will work out. We'll be fine, just have to take one day at a time is all. Now, I think I'd best get back to my study. I may not have many clients left, but I do have them." He stood up just as a knock came on the door. He went to answer it.

Jarrod's eyes widened just a bit as he saw the Kendall's, the Johnson's and the Peterson's standing on the other side of the door. All three couples were prominent citizens of Stockton, and all had dropped him as their attorney the moment he'd brought Sarah home. What on earth did they want? "May we come in?" Mr. Kendall was the first to speak.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Jarrod was embarrassed to realize he'd just been standing there staring. Stepping aside, he let the three couples in. Victoria and Sarah stood up. Jarrod wasn't surprised to see his wife head for the staircase, but he was surprised when Mrs. Kendall spoke up.

"Mrs. Barkley, please," the woman begged as she took a step towards Sarah, "Please stay and hear us out." Sarah felt shock waves go through her. Hear them out? Slowly she turned around and looked into the faces of their visitors, really looked into them. She couldn't believe what she saw…the look of someone desperately wanting something, but, in this case, what? It was that question, what did they want so badly that kept Sarah from running up the stairs.

"Sarah?" Jarrod stepped by his wife and laid his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want her upset and going back behind the wall she'd been partially hidden behind for weeks.

"I am fine," Sarah nodded, "I listen." She followed Jarrod into the living room and sat back down on the couch, after he and Mr. Kendall had put the couch back in its proper place. Once the women were seated, Mr. Kendall started talking.

"We, the six of us, have been talking a lot the past few weeks." The man was turning his hat around in his hands and looking like a child who had been duly chastised. "Not only did you not deserve what happened to you that day Mr. Taylor and Mr. Langston ran you down, Miss Sarah, neither of you deserved what we have been handing out to you these past few months. You've been nothing but a lady, and Jarrod has been nothing but a gentleman. We're sorry." Sarah's hand flew to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She had never seen this coming. Jarrod too looked like someone had thrown cold water in his face. He'd come to terms that he should be grateful he even had enough clients to enable him to continue practicing law in Stockton. However, Victoria was grinning from ear to ear. She'd known all along that, as long as Jarrod and Sarah behaved the way they had, the majority of Stockton would come around. Okay, she didn't think it would take such a drastic accident to do it, but it had happened.

"If you're willing," Mr. Peterson spoke up; he too looked like he'd had someone put him in his place, "We'd, all of us, like you handle all our legal affairs again." The three couples, along with Victoria, looked at Jarrod and waited.

Jarrod sat stunned, an apology and they wanted him back? He looked at his wife. As he thought on it, he realized that while, yes, he had suffered greatly, she'd suffered even more. After all, he'd lost business and had a few break ins, but any comments were made behind his back. She'd suffered the verbal comments from all sides, and the verbal part was, a lot of times, the worst. "I think my wife and I need to talk about it."

Sarah started beaming. She appreciated her husband's consideration, but there was nothing to talk about. She shook her head, "No need to talk. They wake up. You help them. It is…" she paused as she found the word she needed, "It is okay." Jarrod gave her a quick hug, stood up and shook the hand Mr. Peterson was holding out to him, and then shook the rest of the men's hands. In the back of his mind, Jarrod couldn't help but pray that his brother Gene would also wake up. He missed the young man desperately.


	15. Unexpected Visitor

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Heath stood on the front lawn of Berkeley's science building. He knew Jarrod and Sarah would come unglued if they knew that Nick and he had not been completely honest about where he was going. Only, after discussing the matter over with the rest of the family, it had been decided that Nick would go to the cattle association's meeting while Heath paid a visit to the bull headed Gene. Okay, not that being bull headed was abnormal for a Barkley, but Gene was going overboard.

Opening the door to the office, Heath stepped inside. He'd never felt more out of place as he did that moment. Mines were no problem; hard work was no stranger to him, but a college building? No thanks; he'd been doing good to get what education he had. He made his way down the hall to the office the building held, wishing Eugene was still taking classes full time instead of working part-time in the science office. He opened yet another door, in order to get inside the actual office.

The secretary looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at him. She'd seen a number of people walk in that door, but none wore jeans, boots and sported blonde hair. She wondered if it was possible to be in love the moment you laid your eyes on someone. "May I help you?" she forced herself to act professionally. After all, she was a young widow with two small children to provide for. She couldn't risk losing her job over anyone.

"I'm looking for my brother, Eugene Barkley," Heath answered as he looked around at the side offices the place held, "I was told he was working here part time." He hoped he'd been told right. He hated the idea of having to walk clear to the other side of campus in order to wait for Eugene at the apartment he'd written to Victoria about.

Her eyes lit up. She'd heard Eugene talk about his family many times since he first started attending Berkeley, even overheard the man's private ranting against his oldest brother's marriage, though, she dared say, the young man would be appalled if he knew his door had been slightly opened the day he'd had that tantrum. Without thinking, she exclaimed, "You're Heath!"

Heath looked startled, and he automatically took a step backwards. He didn't know whether to be concerned or not. "Just how much talkin' has that little brother of mine done doing?"

The young woman chuckled as she replied, "He hasn't said anything bad, I promise. I'm sorry about raising my voice. I…I just didn't think I'd ever meet you is all. The way Gene has talked about you, I thought you pretty lived in the world of ranching." She was embarrassed as she caught herself looking the man over; she forced herself to stop.

Heath wasn't blind, and he was flattered. Still, he had come on family business; any other business would have to wait. "So, is he around, miss?" Heath asked as he gave her one of his famous crooked smiles.

That did it; Martha felt her heart stop. She had to literally force herself to stand up and answer, "Name's Martha Tillman, and I'll go check." Heath couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched the young woman disappear around the corner. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was a good thing that it hadn't worked out between Sally and him. Maybe, after he talked with Gene he would find a few minutes to visit the young woman.

It seemed like time was dragging its feet through snow waist high before Martha came back. Heath was looking at some pictures when he heard the footsteps and turned around. The young woman smiled as she sat down, "Have a seat. He apologizes, but he has papers that have to be ready to go out in…" she looked up at the clock and then back at Heath, "in about five minutes."

Heath couldn't help but grin slightly; Eugene was always pushing paperwork and deadlines. As he waited his mind wandered through time, back to when Eugene practically idolized his oldest brother. Heath found himself sighing; yes, there had been a time where Jarrod could have done anything and Gene would have backed him up all the way, and he'd never had treated anyone of another race badly. Heath couldn't understand what the boy's problem was now. He wondered if he'd be able to get past whatever wall Gene had up and get him to understand that Jarrod had not made a bad decision. He also hoped that, somehow, the news that Jarrod had gotten back some of his clients (enough to warrant Brigham cutting his hours at the ranch back) would help too.

Heath wasn't only the only one sitting and thinking. Gene looked at the papers on his desk. He'd actually finished them seconds after Martha stuck her head in the door. It's just that the news that Heath was in the office waiting to see him had thrown him for a loop. That brother so seldom traveled to Berkeley. Then again, it had been a couple of months since Gene had set foot in Stockton. He sat straight up and dropped his pencil, startled to hear his father's voice again, only this time there was a tone of anger in it. "_Jarrod's your brother! I asked you before, why are you treating him this way! Why aren't you giving Sarah a chance?"_

Frustrated with himself and not having any good answers to throw out, Gene stood up, turned around and looked out his window. He could see the students as they hurried to over the campus and to their next classes. He'd met a diverse number of people and liked them all; that being the case, he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't have any acceptable answers for the questions he'd just been asked.


	16. Read the Letters

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Against the Crooked Sky Part Two)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

By the time Gene and Heath left the science building a pretty good wind was blowing quite fiercely, and it was cold. "Come on, brother, let's hurry up and get back to my apartment. We'll catch pneumonia if we stay out here too long!" Gene yelled as he made a beeline for his apartment. Heath didn't argue; he wasn't in love with being sick. Once inside, Gene lit a fire in the stove; it wasn't long before the temperature in the room was quite comfortable.

"So," Gene said as he handed Heath a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table; he'd just made the two of them some sandwiches, "I thought Nick had pulled you into that cattlemen's meeting." He chuckled at the thought of how many times Nick and Heath had pulled each other into various things since Heath had appeared in their lives.

Heath twirled his spoon around in his coffee. He didn't speak right away; he wanted Gene to get the message he wasn't here to joke around. It worked. Gene put down his cup. In fact, Heath didn't have to say what he was there for. Somehow, Gene knew the moment his brother remained silent what really brought him to Berkeley. "Look, there's no reason for you to travel all the way from Stockton just to sit here and stare at coffee; you could do that at home. Just come out and say it!" Gene pushed his chair back, stood up and walked over to the kitchen window, and then turned around. "You're here about Jarrod and…" he paused for a few minutes. He knew what his brother would say if he said anything that held the slightest tone of disrespect, "his wife." He finally finished his sentence.

During the silence, Heath had decided that he needed to tackle one thing at a time, and the first was the relationship between Jarrod and Gene; the relationship between Sarah and his baby brother would have to wait. "I'm here about Jarrod," Heath spoke slowly as he picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, "More than once I've caught him sitting at his desk, gazing at your picture and saying nothing. He's hurting inside, Gene. I for one want to know why that has to be. Why have you cut him off? And," he said as he held up his hand when Gene started to say something about trouble for the family, "Don't feed that line to me. We've been through trouble before." He put down his cup and leaned back in his chair. "Besides, they've already been through enough hell to last a life time." He went onto tell Eugene, in details, about all the lost clients and the loss of the baby.

Gene felt like he'd been hit below the belt. He would have been an uncle a second time around, and he didn't even know it. He felt like he was shrinking, maybe, if he kept going, he'd be as small as that character *Alice who went to Wonderland. "How is he handling it?" he asked as his shoulder sagged just a little as he sat back down.

"_They_," Heath answered as he saw an opportunity to justifiably bringing Sarah into the conversation for a quick second, "Are leaning on each other, their faith _and _the family. It would be nice if Jarrod knew why he can't lean on you, too. In fact, I'd like to know too. I mean I'm still unmarried. One day I hope to be. When that day comes, I'd like to know I would be able to introduce the woman to _every_ member of this family."

Gene was frustrated. He'd argued with himself over and over, especially since it seemed as though his father wouldn't leave him alone, trying to justify his actions and every time he'd failed. Still, he held off reconciling with his brother. Why? He lifted his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. Finally he answered, "At first, I was angry. Angry at being left in the dark, angry at the sleepless nights once I learned what was going on, and then I got angry at the thought of what the he and the family would go through once he got home with his bride. Now?" He shook his head, "I can't give you a reason; good grief, I don't understand it myself. I just get sick every time I think of going back to Stockton and being in the same room as them."

Again, Heath leaned back in his chair. Silence reigned in the room as Gene stared into his drink, and Heath studied his baby brother. Heath had come to Berkeley thinking Gene was just being obstinate and childish. Now he saw a man who was truly at odds with himself and didn't know why. Heath felt bad for his brother. He broke the silence as he stood up. "Look I can't tell you what to do Gene, but looks like both of you are hurting quite badly. If I were you, I'd stop running from the issue, face it, figure out what the blazes is going on and work it out. It's not right, the two of you not talking." As he finished speaking, Heath caught a glimpse of all of Jarrod's unopened letters. For a split second, he was furious at Gene, but fury quickly turned back to pity. "Open the letters, Gene," Heath urged him with everything he had in him, "Open those letters and read them. Jarrod has been trying to get through to you for months; don't keep shutting him out." He then picked his hat up and walked out the front door.

* .org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland

_**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_ (commonly shortened to _**Alice in Wonderland**_) is an 1865 novel written by English author Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sarah stood next to the kitchen counter cutting carrots when Amelia walked in. She and Nick were now living in their own home not three miles from the main house. Sarah liked both her sister-in-laws, but realized she really knew very little about this one. For whatever reason, she'd learned more about Audra than Amelia since coming to Stockton. She decided it was about time she remedied that situation. When Amelia stated that Nick was just as stubborn as the day she met him, Sarah saw the opening and grabbed it.

"I hear mother say you come from Nevada. If this true, how you meet Son of Thunder?" She knew she probably should call Nick by his correct name, but he always grinned from ear to ear, and the family would smile also, every time she said the name she'd given him back in her village so she never bothered.

Amelia leaned against the counter and explained about the move to Stockton. "I was supposed to be look around Stockton and find a few things for Pa, but I got off course and wound up bumping into Nick. I mean actually bumping into him. I guess I was too busy looking into all the store windows to pay attention to what was coming, and he had so many packages in his arms. Anyway, bottom line was I wound up helping him pick up a lot of boxes."

"Love first time you see him?" Sarah smiled at her sister-in-law.

Amelia was quick to correct her. "For my part, I wouldn't say that, but we did hit up a fast friendship; after all, I was constantly looking at any horse available and using any excuse I could just to be on anyone's ranch just so I could be near the horses." The young woman was smiling and her eyes were glistening as she spoke. "Nick does say I was quick to catch his eye though. Good thing he didn't mind crowds. With pa and ma having eight children, Nick was constantly in one when he came to our home." The two continued talking and laughing until Nick walked in.

He gave his wife a peck on the cheek and teased her. "I don't know why we had a separate house built; we're always over here. Maybe, we should just move back in."

Sarah and he both roared with laughter when Amelia shook her head and quickly answered, "Uh uh, at least this way we have a choice where to be." She took a hold of her husband's hand and, as they walked out, told her sister-in-law goodbye, after which Sarah finished up in the kitchen and went to find her own husband. She found him in the living room.

Jarrod was standing in front of the fireplace watching the blazing fire sending its flames back and forth. Sarah wasn't sure what to make of the look on his face, until she saw the envelope in his hand and realized who it was to. With neither one of them knowing about Heath's visit to Gene, all she could do was shake her head and rest her hand upon her husband's arm. "He never write back. Why you keep writing?" A part of her was angry that this particular brother-in-law was acting so childishly and wanted nothing to do with him, a part of her felt sorry for him and wanted to meet him, the rest of her wanted peace for her husband.

Jarrod covered her hand with his, but kept his eyes on the fire. He thought about her question for a few minutes, and then gave her a simple answer. "I have to; he's my brother." He had to keep writing and keep hoping. Gene was just as much a part of him as any of his other siblings were and this not talking to each other was not right.

With Silas off visiting relatives and Victoria busy with some commitments she'd made, Sarah had had little time to relax. It seemed to her that she wasn't the only one who needed to do some relaxing. She was also startled to realize that they'd held on to each other after she'd lost the baby, but they hadn't actually been with each other. She slid her arms around his waist and held him close. "Come," she made sure he was looking at her before she continued, "Come, we alone." She slid her arms up his back.

He found himself smiling and pulled her even closer. "We have been a might sidetracked lately, haven't we?" He figured that was the understatement of the year as she let out a small chuckle, and continued to let her hands wander. However, when she slid her hands under his jacket, Jarrod quickly swept her up in his arms and headed for the stairs. Gene's letter would just have to wait to be mailed.

Once inside, Jarrod kissed his wife and whispered, "You know, if we're not careful, we could get another chance to become parents." The laughter in his eyes and his voice put a smile a mile wide upon her face.

Sarah nodded as she took advantage of her position (Jarrod was still holding her in his arms) and whispered as she began kissing his neck. "Not be careful now. Be man and wife." Jarrod felt tremors run down his back as he lay himself and his wife down upon their bed.

"Be man and wife," he repeated as he mouth found hers. He hadn't realized how badly he needed her; after all, after the accident he'd either hid in what work he had (until the Kendalls and their friends had hired him back) or simply held onto his wife. Any pleasure they wanted to enjoy had been set aside in order to allow Sarah time to really heal. Now he found himself hungrier than he'd been in a long time. Time and space slipped slowly away for the two as their hands and mouths wandered, and their clothes found their way to the floor. Sarah crying out his name was the last thing that sounded though the air as he made her his once more.


	18. Reconcilation

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Against the Crooked Sky (Part Two)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sound of the courtroom door closed behind Jarrod; it was a sound he no longer took for granted. "Stand there all day, you turn into statue," Sarah laughed as she met him half way up the steps. Ever since the Kendalls and other two families had come out to the ranch, Jarrod's clients had been slowly coming back. That is, enough of them had returned to remove any doubt that his career would indeed continue. "How did case go?" She asked as they headed toward the livery stable. She'd been curious as all get out; everyone had been. After all, it was the first major case he'd had since returning to Stockton.

"I'd say it went pretty well," Jarrod grinned as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, "I got the man a pretty good deal, and he's happy with it." His client had been guilty of the robbery he'd been accused of, but there had been extenuating circumstances, so Jarrod had fought to get him some leniency. "How about we get some lunch?" He stopped in front of the same restaurant they'd been turned away from the day she'd gone shopping for a dress at Mrs. Butte's dress shop.

Sarah looked inside the window; it looked just as nice as it had before. She sighed as she saw the manager talking to one of the waiters. She still remembered his hurtful remarks and rude behavior. A part of her just wanted to run away; the other part told her to continue being the lady she was trying hard to be. That being the case, she nodded. "We see they let us eat now." Jarrod opened the door and held it open for his wife.

Once inside, Jarrod saw the manager heading his way. The man didn't look any more cordial than he had that day they'd been turned away. Jarrod was pretty positive the bald headed, heavier set, Mr. Kyle would again ask him to leave. Sure enough the man held his nose in the air and did just that. "I told you before. You are not welcome here."

As angry as Jarrod found himself, he had no chance to answer. He, Sarah and the manager were all surprised to see Gene step out from behind a slightly opened door that sat off to their left. He shocked them even more as he glared at the manager and started speaking in a dangerously low tone. That is, Jarrod recognized it as Gene's warning tone of voice. "You will_ not_ treat my brother, or my sister-in-law that way. If you continue to treat them, or anyone like them, in this manner you may come to the office and get your last paycheck."

Their jaws fell to the floor. Since when did Gene have the right to talk to the manager of the restaurant like this? Mr. Kyle lifted his chin up as if to try to convince someone he had the right to push whomever he wanted around. "I don't care if he is your brother. I don't care if the two of you have the last name of Barkley. This restaurant reserves the right to refuse to service to anyone," he glanced at Sarah and sneered, "and that means anyone. I told them that before. Now, what were you doing in my office, and who do you think you are telling me whom to serve in this restaurant?" He folded his arms in a high and mighty manner.

Gene turned his head and called out, "Juan! Come here for a moment!" Juan was a forty-five year old waiter who had been one of the longest employees the restaurant. In fact, the Spaniard was not only the longest employee the place had, but one of the most trustworthy men in Stockton. Mr. Kyle was shocked when the man set the empty tray he'd been holding and hurried over. The man was too dedicated to his job to drop anything he'd been doing for just anybody. The man's face began to pale slightly as the waiter hurried over; all of a sudden he knew he'd made the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

"Yes, Mr. Barkley?" The man didn't even look at Mr. Kyle, Jarrod or Sarah.

"In spite of the fact that I will seldom be here, due to my part time work at the college and medical studies, would you please tell this gentleman who I am?" Gene continued glaring at the manager, who was now looking for the nearest hole to crawl into and hide.

"Why, you're Eugene Barkley, the new owner of this here restaurant," the waiter answered. Jarrod and Sarah's eyes widened in shock. Sure, they'd heard Victoria saying Gene was investing in a business while he continued studying medicine, but they hadn't realized it was the restaurant. For that matter, they hadn't even known the business was in Stockton!

"Thank you. You may go back to work." Eugene waited until the waiter was out of earshot before he took a step toward Mr. Kyle. Again, the man looked as if he wanted to run away as far as possible. Gene held nothing back as he coldly stated, "My brother and sister-in-law have suffered enough at the hands of people who insist on walking around with their noses up in the air or," he paused as the icy glare was replaced with genuine remorse as he looked on Jarrod, "by those with their heads in the sand." Jarrod's heart felt like it was going to burst with joy as he smiled at his brother. "Now," Gene continued talking as he looked back at Mr. Kyle, "Consider this your one and only warning. Continue acting like this towards any customer and you can consider yourself fired next time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The man hurried to find something, anything, to do.

Gene nodded towards the room from which he'd just come. "Do you have a few minutes? May we talk in there?" He looked on Jarrod, his eyes pleading for a chance to make things right.

Jarrod and Sarah both smiled from ear to ear, neither one of them were about to turn him down. "We have all the time you need, brother," Jarrod answered as he and Sarah followed Gene into the office. Once they were inside, Gene shut the door and leaned against his desk.

Jarrod held onto the back of a chair while Sarah sat down, and then sat down on the one next to her. For awhile nothing but silence hung in the air. Gene was struggling to find the words he needed, Jarrod wondering what to say, without risking driving his brother away again. Finally, it was Sarah who broke the silence. "Good to meet you, Gene. Jarrod speak often about little brother. I want meet you for long time." Her voice held no hypocrisy in it.

Gene nodded slowly, "Truth be told, I've wanted to meet you too. I've just had too much pride inside. He then fidgeted slightly as he looked at Jarrod. "I'm sorry. When I received the news, about your being injured down in Arizona, and that you were with the Apaches…" Gene turned away and walked to the window, Jarrod felt his heart breaking for his baby brother, as he heard the pain in Gene's voice. "I spent countless nights in restless sleep. Then, when you came back with…" again he paused as his head lowered slightly, "with an Apache wife...all I could think about all the pain of that we'd been through, what the two of you would be facing by marrying each other…I got angry and convinced myself it was you who was being selfish and childish. I told myself it was you that was hurting the family." He turned around, his eyes moist, and looked at Jarrod and Sarah. "I, eventually, got past all that, but found myself telling myself a lot of other things. It doesn't really matter what they were; they were all lies. I'm sorry. Can the two of you ever forgive me, Pappy?" His voice broke on the last word.

It wasn't a split second later that Jarrod was embracing his brother; both their tears flowed, unrestrained, as all the past hurt was pushed out of the way. "We never held it against you in the first place," Jarrod answered as he held his brother tighter. Sarah simply sat and let her own tears flow unrestrained. Before life handed them anything else, she hoped this run of good times would run a bit longer.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Against the Crooked Sky Part Two)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

As Jarrod walked in the door he saw his wife, Amelia and Audra decorating the Christmas tree. All three were chattering away, mostly about the fact that Amelia had just found out she was carrying a baby. That part both overjoyed Jarrod and hurt. He was thrilled for Nick and Amelia; he just wished Sarah would come home one day and tell him that she was expecting again. Of course, that was a desire he kept to himself. He had no desire to upset his wife. Besides, it was the holidays and time for celebrating not a time to go complaining on what one didn't have.

Since none of the women seemed to notice his entrance Jarrod walked away and found his way to the pool table; the room in which it sat was quiet and he needed to think. He picked up a cue stick and started playing a solitary game. However, his peace and quiet was interrupted when Nick, Heath and Brigham entered the room. All three men were instantly on the alert; Jarrod seldom played pool by himself. "What's up?" Nick grabbed a cue stick himself and began playing against his oldest brother, "And don't tell me nothing or not to worry about it; I'm not letting you get away with that this time." That remark got a small grin out of Jarrod. He wasn't about to try anything this time around.

"The state has asked me to go look into a small matter up in Rockville. I won't be leaving until after January first though, and I shouldn't be gone any more than a week." His voice was calm and, to the one untrained eye, there would not seem to be a problem. It didn't take two seconds for his brothers to know that wasn't the case and even Brigham figured it out within seconds after that; it was Nick who spoke first. "I'm going with you. I'm sure someone," he said as he looked over at Heath and Brigham, and then back to Jarrod, "Here will keep his eye on Sarah." Neither Brigham nor Heath was about to argue. After all, Heath still remembered Peter Langston's threat, and Brigham remembered being told about it.

Jarrod lined up the ball that was in his sight and hit it. The ball he was aiming for rolled and fell into the corner side pocket. He might not like the idea of feeling like he had a babysitter with him, but Jarrod didn't feel like he should turn his brother away this time. Then again, even if he felt like it, he wouldn't do it. The man had been through enough the first time; Jarrod wouldn't chance it a second time. After they finished the game of pool the four men separated and went about their business.

"Hey!" Amelia laughed as Sarah tried to throw some silver strands upon the tree and instead wound up watching the silver decorations fall upon her sister-in-law's head. Jarrod, who had just come into the living room, burst out laughing at the sight. His laughter only earned him some decorations of his own. If it hadn't been for Victoria walking into the living room at that exact time, there might have been an all out 'fight' break out. As it was, they three younger women hurried to get back to work. Jarrod simply headed for the sherry only to be stopped when Sarah, who had just learned about the mistletoe, pulled him underneath it. He was more than happy to oblige her with a kiss.

"From all the laughter and noise I heard," Victoria said as she looked around the room with laughter in her eyes, "I thought the children from the orphanage had arrived early." She couldn't help but chuckle as her daughter and daughters-in-law blushed. They hadn't meant to get so loud. The three women went back to decorating the tree while Victoria walked up beside Jarrod.

"Let's go for a walk." She nodded towards the door. Jarrod was taken aback. His mother was suggesting they go on a walk, in December and at night. Something was up and he wanted to know what. He set the carafe in his hand down, quickly downed a shot of sherry, excused himself and followed him mother out of the living room. It wasn't long before they had their coats on and were outside.

"So, lovely lady, what is so important we need to talk out in the cold winter air? If we're not carefully, we'll catch pneumonia out here." He was smiling as he said it, so Victoria knew he really didn't mind being outdoors for a while.

"I overheard you and the other men talking earlier," She raised her hand and said, "No, I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose. So, tell me just what the four of you have been keeping from us." Victoria folded her arms and looked at his son. He wondered if there was any mother (anywhere) who ever got rid of 'that look'. It was the one Victoria always gave any of her children when she wanted answers and wanted them yesterday.

Jarrod slowly explained what had happened at the saloon the day Peter Langston left town and what he'd threatened to do, adding he couldn't put his life on hold due to one man's threats. "Before you ask, no, I haven't told Sarah. I didn't want her to worry, but I guess I should." After all, hadn't he been the one to stress the importance of honesty between spouses?

Victoria nodded in agreement. She didn't think it fair to leave Sarah in the dark, not after all the young woman had been through; she deserved to know exactly what was going on. Even if Victoria didn't feel that way, she knew Amelia did. If Nick was going with Jarrod, then Sarah would find out sooner or later. "It's better that your wife hear it from you, Jarrod and not someone else." Jarrod didn't argue as the two of them headed inside; it was getting too cold to continue staying outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty**

The rain was coming down hard as Peter stood on the front porch of his sister's home. When he'd been kicked out of Stockton, he'd traveled up to Rockville hoping to be able to find work on his brother-in-law's small ranch. David Miller didn't care for the man, but for the sake of his wife had hired him on. Because Peter felt sure that, sooner or later, Jarrod and 'that squaw of his' would get passed people's walls and start getting work outside Stockton again, he was behaving himself. That being the case, David had been unable to come up with a reason to get rid of the man he so disliked.

As the front door was slightly opened, Peter could hear his sister singing Christmas songs. He wanted to plug his ears as someone had ripped out his heart and put a stone in its place years ago. He said and did nothing though. He couldn't afford to. He needed the time as, more than once, he had tried returning to Stockton to finish the fight Jarrod had started only to have the stupid luck of either bumping into the sheriff or the deputy. Of course, they'd thrown him back out of town. Now, he was using the time he had while living here to plan what he'd do should the day come that Jarrod Barkley did indeed cross his path again. They had to cross sometime as Peter made sure he took regular trips around the outskirts of Stockton.

**OOOO**

"_Away in a manger no crib for his bed…"_ The words to the famous Christmas carol sang through the Barkley house as Jarrod, Sarah and the rest of the family gathered around the piano after having the most delicious Christmas luncheon ever, though it didn't pass anyone that Amelia ate very little. It was probably due to the fact that she was dealing with morning sickness that seemed to extend into the early hours of the afternoon.

"I think it's time for the presents!" Nick headed for the tree; everyone else found their way to either a chair or the couch. Never having celebrated Christmas, Sarah found herself feeling like a child in a candy store just waiting for her mother to decide what to buy. She watched in amazement as the Barkleys exchanged boxes, including handing her a few. Okay, so Jarrod had done his best to prepare her for this, but it was still very new to her.

"Do you like it?" Audra asked as Sarah pulled out the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen; a dress of lavender color and bright sparkling stones which dotted the upper portion of the garment. For a moment she could not speak, even if everyone else was smiling at her obvious delight in the present given her.

"Dress beautiful!" Sarah looked at Jarrod, her questioning eyes spoke before she could. Jarrod didn't have to be told what his wife was thinking.

"Go put it on," Jarrod smiled and nodded towards the stairs. Everyone started chuckling as Sarah practically flew up the stairs to do just that. While his wife was changing and his family was talking, Jarrod found his way to the window and watched the rain falling. The smell was refreshing as the window was slightly opened. Of course, he shut it (even if he didn't want to). No one needed to catch anything and get ill. It was not the time of the year for that stuff.

Jarrod couldn't help but grin when Gene walked up beside him. Ever since the day at the restaurant, this brother had done everything he knew to show his oldest brother he had meant every word he'd spoken the day the two of them were reconciled. Having his youngest brother talking to him, it felt good. "I hear you're getting a new manager," Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Mr. Kyle being caught asking two strangers to leave, a man with a woman who had turned out to be Shoshone; Gene had caught him and fired him.

"Yes, I am. A woman who has been working at the college, a woman by the name of Martha Tillman, she's accepted the position. She was so efficient at the college I was able to lure her away. Just don't tell Berkeley, they may not appreciate it." The smile on Gene's face made Jarrod smile too and laugh.

His brother then grew serious and lowered his voice. "I hear you're going to Rockville the first of the year. I hear Peter Langston swore to get you the first time you left Stockton." He kept his eye on his brother for any sign he was saying one thing while hiding another.

Jarrod nodded as looked over to where Sarah, who had walked back into the living room, stood visiting with Audra and Brigham while Victoria held her grandson. "Yes, I am and yes, he did. The state wants me to talk to one of the Ohlone leaders I've had to deal with before. Nothing major though, his people are pretty peaceful." Jarrod poured himself some sherry and drank it down.

"And Mr. Langston? What if he is around?" Gene didn't like that idea of the former ranch hand getting his hands on Jarrod. His oldest brother didn't deserve anything that man had to dish out.

Jarrod tilted his head towards the front door and said, "Let's talk outside." Gene did not argue as they excused themselves and headed outside. Somehow, Jarrod wasn't surprised to turn around to find Nick standing by Gene, nor to hear him demand to know what was going on. That man was bound and determined not to be left out of anything again.

"Gene is worried about Peter getting to me," Jarrod explained and then added, "Personally, I hope the man does confront me. Sarah and I will never have any real peace until that man is out of our hair. Oh, I'm not so foolish to think there won't be others who will come into Stockton and turn their noses down at us, but Peter is the core of our current problem. Fred told me just yesterday that he had a few people come forward and admit to seeing Mr. Langston breaking into the office, which explains why the break ins have stopped."

"I want to come with you. I'm taking a break from school anyway," Gene said only to find Jarrod with his hand up. "Nick is going with me. If you are taking a break from your studies, then you can help Heath and Brigham keep an eye on Sarah," His shoulders sagged a little as he added, "At least, I'd appreciate it if you would." Gene wanted to argue, but had come to see how much Jarrod really did love Sarah. The least he could do was agree to help Heath and Brigham keep an eye on her while Nick and Jarrod were gone.

"All right, I'll stay." Gene smiled and agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jarrod left the main house and headed for the stable, letting his mind run through the scene from the night before. "_I still not understand. Why you go? Why state not find someone else? Peter find you. He kill you." He and Sarah stood in their bedroom once more discussing his upcoming trip to Rockville; genuine fear could be seen in his wife's eyes. It cut Jarrod to the core, knowing there was yet again just cause for anyone to worry about him. Good thing he didn't have the power to bring Brian Miller back from the dead, he'd just have killed him all over again._

_Pulling his wife to him, Jarrod held her head against his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "We don't know that I'll run into him nor do we know that he'll kill me. Nick will be with me too. I've got to go, please understand. Things are finally back to being pretty much normal around here. I can't live the rest of my life never leaving Stockton though. We both know that." Then, out of a mixture of love and the need to shut out the world for a short while, the two had locked the door and ignored everyone but themselves._

By the time Jarrod had finished running the scene through his mind he stood in the doorway watching Nick saddling Coco. Jarrod couldn't help but grin. It might not be absolutely necessary for his brother to go with him; still, it felt good and right. Nick felt his brother's eyes and turned around. "What are you looking at? Did Amelia do something to these clothes when she washed them for me? What did I miss?" He wasn't barking, but he definitely sounded like a man who was confused and didn't like it. Jarrod didn't think the man would ever change, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted him to either.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," Jarrod teased as he saddled Jingo and led the horse out of the stable. He wasn't surprised when Nick let out a slight 'humph' as he led Coco out of the barn. Neither man was surprised to see Victoria and Sarah waiting for them. Sarah was in Jarrod's arms before anyone could bat an eye. Jarrod held onto her as tightly as she was holding onto him.

"I wanted to make sure you two had everything you needed," Victoria smiled at her sons. It felt good to know that while Peter was out there, somewhere, Jarrod had someone with him, someone who was family and cared about him more than anyone else could even think of.

Jarrod nodded as he gave his wife another hug, and then stepped out from her embrace to give his mother a huge embrace also. At that moment he prayed like mad the trip would prove to be a success, and he could return home to both women; they meant the world to him.

Jarrod and Nick may have been thinking about getting to Rockville and back as fast as they could, but Peter sat on a hill just of out Rockville trying to decide just how badly he wanted to continue sticking around his sister's place. His brother-in-law was driving him up a wall, constantly demanding one thing or another. That is, that's the way Peter saw it. All David was really doing was 'having the nerve to expect Peter to pull his fair share around the ranch'. He had started to slip, and his brother-in-law had simply pointed it out to him

A part of him asked himself why he was sticking around 'this place' anyway. It's not like anyone had told him Jarrod would find himself in Rockville, if Peter waited long enough. No one could guarantee him that. Still, Peter was aware of the past work Jarrod had done involving the Ohlone Indians in the Rockville area. He knew there had been a slight disturbance between the Indians and the white man. That being the case, he was hoping the state would 'give Jarrod a chance' and send him up to talk to the Ohlones.

When he heard footsteps coming Peter hid himself. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone. All he had been looking for when he left his sister's home was a quiet place to think, not a place where others would bother him. By the time the strangers came into view Peter was well hidden though he could see the men just fine. One was approximately five feet seven inches, red haired and as thin as a railing, the other man was, maybe, five feet five inches, dark haired and as round as a wagon wheel. Peter recognized the two men as Henry Staple, the beanpole the bank employed as a clerk, and Adam Little, the overweight barber. Peter would have tried to try to sneak away without being heard except for one simple fact, he heard the Mr. Staple say Jarrod's name.

"They felt they had no choice but to ask him," Henry was speaking, "Mr. Barkley has had a number of occasions to work with the Indians in this area and, from what I hear, he's married to an Apache woman now. Mind you, I don't care for that last part; man should marry into his own kind if you ask me; still, as long as he can get this little misunderstanding about the land cleared up, I say let him at it." Henry was very good at being two faced. Matter of fact his own wife was part Paiute, but she took after her father instead of her mother, so no one was aware of it.

Adam had a small herd and was more concerned about the money he was losing out of his pocket than anything. That being the case, he exclaimed, "Amen to that!" Adam slid his hands into his pocket, "As long as Mr. Barkley doesn't expect me to invite him and his wife into my home, then I say let him have the job." The two continued walking as they discussed the situation; only when the two gentlemen disappeared out of sight did Peter step out from where he was hiding. He was wearing a smile that would have scared the dead back into their graves.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Patricia and David Miller sat on their sofa in their small, but comfortable front room and stared at Peter; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. "You're what?" Patricia was literally rubbing her left ear, as if she thought the action would make his words change somehow. Her husband would have been doing the same thing only he was too busy trying to find the reason behind Peter's actions; he just knew his brother-in-law had to have a reason. Peter never did anything decent without a reason; that was the main reason David had been trying to figure out why the man had lasted so long at his small ranch.

Peter knew he had to be convincing or the two would always have someone watching him, and he didn't need that. "Don't you remember sis, how I worked for Mr. Hamilton in that bank for almost five years, from the time I was fifteen until I was twenty…until the day he died." He spoke low, just like someone re-living a painful memory. He knew he was doing a pretty good job of acting when his sister's face paled and her hands flew to her face.

Patricia had, over the years, forgotten how hard her brother had taken his former employer's death, how he'd crawled into a bottle and stayed drunk for days on end after learning the man, who had been like a father to him, had been ambushed and killed for what little money he had on him. "Oh Peter, you haven't been blaming yourself for that all these years, have you? There was no way you could have known what would happen."

Peter shrugged his shoulders and looked at David, "I don't know why, but when you laid into me the other day I realized just how much I'd been running. The new banker needs a clerk. Maybe, if I can get him to hire me, maybe I can get my life back on track." The fact he wanted to be in a place that Jarrod would, most likely, have to go sooner or later, was a fact he wasn't handing out.

David still thought Peter was hiding something, but for Patricia's sake, he stood up and held out his hand. "Well, good luck on getting the job then. I hope it works out for you." Patricia stood up and gave her brother a hug. Peter then turned and left.

**0000**

Having gotten off the train they'd taken to Sacramento, Nick and Jarrod grabbed their things and hurried to catch the stagecoach that would take them into Rockville. The fact that Nick was keeping his eyes wide opened didn't pass Jarrod by. He would have told him to relax only he was doing the exact same thing. Ever since stepping onto the train, Jarrod had found himself on edge and looking for someone who was ready to attack him. That part had shocked him, to realize how much being set up by Brian Miller had really affected him. He was bound and determined to get past it though. It wasn't long before the two were on the stagecoach and heading to their destination.

_"You both best just listen to your wives." Victoria and Audra stood outside with Jarrod and Nick. Victoria was speaking as the two of them were talking about the upcoming trip to Sacramento and to Rockville. "We came close to losing Jarrod once; we don't want to go through that again…with either one of you!" She didn't either. She needed a break from children being absent for a spell or hurt._

_"Don't worry about us, Mother." Jarrod had smiled and laid his hand upon her shoulder. "We'll be fine. No one dares go after Nick; he's too ornery and bull headed." That had earned him a 'HEY!' and a playful slap on the arm. Nick's actions had lightened the mood and they'd been able to loosen up a bit and relax. That is, until the day it came to leave. Then, at Jarrod's insistence, he and Nick had left before anyone was up. Nick figured it was just the feeling that 'the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be back'._

"Sarah?" Nick, who had been watching his brother for a good ten minutes, and heard him sigh more than once, asked. His question brought Jarrod out of the deep thought he'd been in and made him turn his head; he'd been staring out the window at nothing in particular. He looked at his brother and saw the genuine look of concern in his eyes. The fact that he had family who cared about him made a huge difference to Jarrod, though he still thought Nick was being a bit overprotective.

"She's a part of it," Jarrod admitted as he threw his legs onto the empty seat in front of him. With Nick and him being the only passengers, it gave the two plenty of leg room, and he was taking advantage of the extra space. "I think it's mostly me; I mean, it has been close to seven months since I came home from Arizona and I haven't been outside Stockton very much since then. There for awhile," Jarrod said as his voice softened, "I thought I'd have to take my wife and leave Stockton for good. I'm glad it didn't come down to that."

Nick shook his head and barked softly, "That should never have been a question, not with the ranch! Okay, I'm glad I didn't turn into your regular boss, but you'd have had a job it if had come down to it!" He gave his brother's leg a playful slap.

Jarrod sat straight up and started laughing. "With all due respect, brother, I'm glad it didn't come to that. I don't mind helping out on the ranch, but to do it full time? I'm not sure I would last, not the way you and Heath do anyway." Nick joined in his laughter as the two continued talking about how things had finally begun turning around for Jarrod and Sarah.


	23. Concerns

**I do NOT own The Big Valley, nor do I own any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks again to my Beta Reader, for all the time she spent helping me this story. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Sarah was standing next to the living room window staring out at nothing particular when Victoria walked into the room. The matriarch of the Barkley family felt her heart go out to the young woman. Walking up beside her, Victoria wrapped her arm around Sarah and spoke softly, "They'll be back soon. You'll see."  
>Sarah turned her head ever so slightly and asked, "How you do it? How you wait all time Jarrod with my people not here? It hard waiting." Her voice held a catch to it. How she'd wanted to find a safe play to hide with Jarrod, somewhere where all the men like Peter would never think to look. Only she knew she couldn't do that; no one could find a place like that.<p>

Victoria gave her a smile that told the tale of a woman accustomed to waiting; her words backed it up. "I waited for my late husband a number of times and," she sighed as she continued talking, "I have waited for my sons a number of times too. It doesn't make it any more pleasant, but my maker hears my prayers and, most of the time, I get positive answers."

Victoria wasn't surprised when Sarah asked, "What you do when no is answer given?" Her eyes begged her mother-in-law to help. It was obvious the young woman was growing tired; it was a feeling Victoria knew all too well.

"You do the same as when you waited. You lean on your family and faith," she said as she turned her daughter-in-law around just as Amelia and Audra walked into the room; Audra was carrying a tray filled with cups of tea on it. "I'd say you have that. Now's, let sit down, have some tea and just visit." Relaxation was something that they all needed, and Victoria knew it. Sarah did as her mother-in-law suggested and sat down.

"You know, what I want to know is when you first knew you really loved Jarrod, I mean enough to leave your people," Audra set her cup down and looked at her sister-in-law, "Leaving your people for a man you knew full well lived in a place where you would suffer from other people's actions that just boggles my mind; I don't know that I could have done it."

Sarah fidgeted slightly; she'd learned quickly what was acceptable and what wasn't when it came to white world. Since she figured telling them bathing in the river with Jarrod and lying with him afterwards would give them heart failure, Sarah prayed she'd be forgiven for omitting a small bit of their history and stating only a portion of it would be okay. "Day we on walk home, we stop outside his teepee. He," she said as she blushed a little, causing the other women to grin, "hold me close. Kiss me. I know if he have me, I his forever."

All three women nodded in understanding, each one still held the memories of the first time they'd kissed their men in their hearts. It was something they guarded as dearly as most men would guard gold. Amelia, who was dealing with a bit of prolonged morning sickness, all of a sudden felt sick and hurried out of the room, after excusing herself. "I'm glad I wasn't that bad with B.J." Audra observed as she watched Amelia disappear up the stairs. Instantly, she was sorry she had said anything as she noticed a dark cloud cross Sarah's face; Victoria noticed it too.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Audra was quick to apologize as her sister-in-law had stood up and hurried back over to the window. Audra felt horrible. She knew how badly Sarah wanted to bear Jarrod a child, it didn't matter whether it was a boy or a girl; she just wanted to have one. She would have gotten up and gone to Sarah, only her mother stopped her.

"Why don't you go check on Amelia," Victoria gave her a look that said 'That is not a suggestion; it's an order from your mother!' Audra nodded and did as her mother asked. Victoria then made her way back over to Sarah; tears were running down the young woman's face.

"I sorry, not know why I cry. Jarrod loves me without child, you all good to me. Still sad in here." She pointed to her heart and looked at her Victoria. Her face held the same look as a child who is lost and looking for his or her parents. Again, Victoria felt her heart go out to the young woman Jarrod had married. As much as Victoria wanted to see her and Jarrod have a child, she wasn't going to say anything that would give Sarah the idea that's the only reason she wanted her to take care of herself.

"I lost a child in between Jarrod and Nick," Victoria wasn't surprised when Sarah started a bit and continued speaking, "I wasn't much farther along than you were when that accident claimed your child. It hurts, I know, but you are not to blame. Jarrod knows that, I know that and you need to know it too. When the time is right, you and Jarrod will have a baby come to you, just wait and see."

Sarah stared. How had her mother-in-law known that was what had been bothering her ever since Doctor Merar had told her there would be no child. Somehow, she'd convinced herself she should have seen those riders coming, somehow she could have prevented it and then she'd still be carrying Jarrod's baby. Amelia and Audra entered the room just as Victoria and Sarah embraced each other. "Told you mother would be able to help her." Audra whispered to Amelia the four, again, sat down and started visiting.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The streets of Rockville were pretty quiet as Nick and Jarrod stepped off the stagecoach. One would think that on such a quiet day all would be peaceful, yet Jarrod and Nick had both had an uneasy feeling come upon them shortly before the coach rolled into the small town. "_Bet you ten to one it's a good thing I came along," _Nick had turned to Jarrod and spoke the words in all seriousness. Jarrod had the same feeling; he didn't like it though. As much as Nick feared for Jarrod, Jarrod was just as afraid for him.

Making their way to the hotel, the two brothers soon found the quiet streets alive and hopping. By the time they got to the hotel they had said hello to more than a dozen people. Once inside the building, the two secured a single room with two beds and headed up the stairs. When one of the steps creaked underneath Nick's foot, the dark haired rancher muttered, "If they don't fix that, someone's going to get hurt one of these days." Jarrod didn't doubt, though he didn't debate it either.

While Jarrod and Nick were getting settled in the hotel, Peter was behind the clerk's window doing his best to keep a neutral face as a man by the name of Jason Pratt talked to the banker. Jason was a half-breed Indian himself. His father was white and his mother an Ohlone Indian. In spite of the way he'd been treated by the white world, Jason was successful enough and was talking to the banker about the current problem his mother's people were having.

"I just saw Mr. Barkley and his dark haired brother get off the stage," Jason was so busy talking to Peter's boss that he didn't notice Peter sit straight up, "I am glad Mr. Barkley was the one sent for. He is a good one." He then finished up his business with the man and left.

So, Peter kept his head down, as if he was reading some paperwork, and let another wicked grin creep across his face. The nine to five workdays which he'd been putting up with for the past month were about to pay off; he was sure of it. Jarrod Barkley would have to walk in the front door sooner or later and then that fight that Stockton's sheriff had so rudely interrupted would be finished. Only, Peter chuckled, he had no intention of leaving the bank any way but by others carrying him out.

As Peter worked, Nick and Jarrod were sitting at a table in the hotel's small dining area. Jarrod was going over the papers the state had sent him and Nick was grumbling about his "rare" steak. "Someone should go into that kitchen and tell the blasted cook rare means still kicking, not petrified meat!" That statement earned him chuckles from a few of the patrons who had previous experience with the hotel's cooking and happened to agree with him.

"And you're going to go there and tell him?" Jarrod raised his eyebrow and spoke in his Pappy tone of voice. It sent a very clear message to Nick; eat the food and shut up. There would be another time and place to complain about the food. Truth was, Jarrod wasn't in the mood to have to iron out any trouble Nick may cause by his temper, even if it was unintentional.

Nick shook his head and forced himself to cut another piece of meat. He sure wanted to, but he knew Jarrod was stressed as it was. As soon as he had a chance though, he meant to have a heart to heart talk with the man who obviously needed to take another lesson in how to cook meat correctly. "Don't worry; I'll be quiet…for now." Nick answered as he took another bite of the well-done steak.

Jarrod shook his head and started reading the papers in front of him again. He would have shaken it again only Nick would have asked him what was wrong. The state had sent him to Rockville over a measly five acres; what was their problem? The Ohlone Indians weren't doing any harm to it; he knew that for a fact. At least he knew his friend had stated more than once that his people were seldom in that area anyway. "After I finish here," Jarrod said as he gathered up the papers, "I'll head over to the bank."

"Why?" Nick asked. As far as he knew, the two of them had brought enough money with them. That being the case, he saw no need to go to Rockville's bank. His brother seemed to read his mind.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I want to get a few things for my friend and his family, and I forgot to bring the money for it? Let's say I let myself get preoccupied." His eyes twinkled, and his mouth curved up in a smile; he didn't think he'd have to say with what or with whom; he didn't. Nick knew full well what his brother was talking about.

While Nick did his best to relax and enjoy the food, he still found himself feeling uneasy; that being the case, his eyes and ears were wide open. Jarrod wasn't blind; he could see how on edge his brother was. Inwardly, he sighed. He knew it was because Peter was somewhere just waiting to accomplish what Brian had failed to do. He wished there was a way to convince Nick to relax, but knew he couldn't. "Well, I'll be back." Jarrod pushed back his chair and stood up. He wasn't surprised when Nick did the same.

"I told Sarah I'd be sticking by your side," Nick held up his hand when Jarrod started to protest, "I don't mean to start going back on my word now." He didn't either. If anything happened to Jarrod, he knew he'd never be able to face his family again or live with himself either. Seeing how Nick had his mind made up, Jarrod threw on his jacket and headed for the door with Nick by his side.


	25. Anything for His Brother

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The streets of Rockville were unusually busy as Nick and Jarrod made their way towards the bank. They received more than one 'good day' and gave a few in return. From an outsider's point of view, the day seemed good enough and no sign of trouble could be seen. "You know, Nick. You can't follow me wherever I go all the time." Jarrod grinned at his brother as he they passed the general mercantile. He couldn't help but say those words as he felt like he had his own personal bodyguard.

Nick chuckled and answered, "I know that, but I told you before I'd have your back. Okay, maybe not in all places at all times, but I'll still have it when I can." Jarrod smiled; even with the months that had passed by since Nick had first told Sarah and him that, it still felt good to hear. Opening the door to the bank the men stepped inside. Mr. Jacobs, the banker was behind the clerk's desk; Peter had stepped into the back room.

"Why, hello Mr. Barkley. I heard you were in town. May I help you?" The banker had barely said the words when Peter stepped out of the back room. Instantly, Nick and Jarrod were both on the alert. Of course, that reaction might have been prompted by the look of pure hatred that was in the man's eyes. Thinking his clerk only meant to help in the transaction, the banker excused himself and headed to the back of the bank saying he was going to use the back door to take a short cut to his friend's home. In reality he wanted some time in the back undisturbed.

Thus, thinking he had no witness, Peter threw the good manners he had been using away. "Well, well, if it ain't the Indian lover. Where's that squaw of yours?" Peter just knew if he pushed hard enough he could get one of them to go for his gun, and he was equally as sure he was faster and no law would hang him for self-defense.

Jarrod lightly touched Nick's wrist as if to say don't let the jerk get to you. He didn't want trouble with Peter if he could avoid it. "We just came to cash a bank draft, not fight." Jarrod stepped up to the counter only to have Peter shake his head.

"I don't have to serve anyone I don't want to," Peter sneered at Jarrod.

It infuriated Nick and he barked, "What will your boss say when he finds out you turned us away?" The banker had always welcomed the Barkley's business and their friendship.

"I don't have to serve you, and I ain't. Your brother can go back to Stockton and to that squaw of his as far as I'm concerned!"

"Why you…" Nick was stopped from advancing towards the man as Jarrod stepped in front of him. He wasn't going to allow his brother to start a fight in the bank, especially one with Peter Langston.

"Come on, Nick. This isn't worth it. There are other places that can help us out."

Peter was more furious as ever. Nick had been on the verge of attacking him, an attack that he could have used as an excuse to 'defend' himself. Any reason went out of whatever brain he had. Before Jarrod knew it, the man had pulled his derringer out and Nick was pushing him to the floor. To his horror, Jarrod heard the derringer go off and saw Nick falling to the floor. He whipped out his own pistol and sent a bullet into Peter's chest. The man's eyes widened as he felt the metal penetrate his skin and then fell to the floor.

Jarrod grabbed a clean bandana that sat on a nearby desk and knelt over Nick pressing the cloth down upon the wound. "Talk to me, Nick!" Jarrod begged as his voice slightly rose.

"Th..at m..an wa..sn't cr..az..y. H..e w..as…in..sa…ne," Nick managed to speak before slipping into unconsciousness. Jarrod continued pressed down upon the wound until Rockville's sheriff, doctor and the doctor's assistant came running into the bank. The banker, who had realized there would be trouble the moment he heard Peter start talking, had managed to slip out the back unseen and run for the law. The sheriff had turned around and grabbed Dr. Mitchell and his assistant 'just to be safe'. The redheaded assistant, a young man by the name of Timothy Blackham, ran over to where Peter lay while the silver haired doctor took over with Nick.

"You're lucky Timothy and I just got back into town," Dr. Mitchell said before the sheriff started talking.

"Is Mr. Langston alive?" the sheriff looked more than disgusted as he asked the question. He'd tried to warn the banker that Peter wasn't the kind to change, but no, what did he know? Problem was, too many people like his sister had wanted to believe he was serious if for no other reason than she'd be able to cease worrying about him if he did.

"No," the tall young assistant answered as he stood up. He looked at the sheriff and answered, "Don't tell his sister I said this, only good riddance. How's he doing?" Timothy stepped over to where the doctor knelt and looked at the unconscious Nick.

"He's holding his own. We need to get him back to my office," Dr. Mitchell looked at Jarrod and the sheriff, "How about grabbing a wagon and let's get him there. I've got the bleeding stopped, but that bullet has to come out like yesterday!" He didn't have to ask twice as Jarrod practically flew out the door with the sheriff right behind him. Within a matter of minutes they had secured a wagon, returned to the bank, and loaded Nick up into the back of it. Jarrod and the doctor stayed in the back with Nick while Timothy drove the wagon as fast as he dared.

"Don't you dare go dying on me, Nick," Jarrod kept his hand on his brother's wrist and began praying like mad. His brother had to live; he just had to.


	26. Waiting

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. **

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The streets of Rockville were filled with people laughing and talking, acting as if they hadn't a care in the world. Inside the doctor's office, the mood was exactly the opposite. Dr. Jacobs had successfully removed the bullet Nick had taken to save his brother, but he remained unconscious. Jarrod sat in a chair the doctor had brought in after the operation and refused to budge sense. How could he? With the telegraph office having problems, it wasn't like he could notify the family and get them to come and help sit with him.

His mind wandered back to the Apache village, to Nick's initial reaction to his marriage and the hundred and eighty degree change he'd made before leaving. "Nick, if you can hear me," Jarrod pled with his dark haired brother, the pain he felt could be heard in his voice as it started cracking again, "you've got to pull through; you have to. We still need you; your wife and unborn child need you. Heath might be able to run the ranch, but you know full well he'd kick your backside if you make him run it alone!" Jarrod stood up and walked over to the window. He had to, as his legs were cramping from sitting so long.

When the door opened up, it was Dr. Jacobs returning from visiting other patients. He walked over and started examing Nick. Jarrod didn't realize he was holding his breath until he had to hurry and exhale or pass out. He hurried over to his chair, watched and waited. When the good doctor finished, Jarrod's eyes were begging him to tell him something different than he'd already been told. Dr. Jacobs didn't have to be told exactly what Jarrod was thinking he, basically, knew already. After practicing medicine for twenty years how could he not know? He wished he could tell Nick's brother everything the man wanted to hear, but he couldn't. He was only a mortal man doing his best to serve those around him. "He's a strong one for sure. That bullet would have killed most men."

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Yeah, brother Nick here is known for being a bit obnoxious and stubborn." _"Hey, Nick! What are you doing? It's obvious that horse can't be tamed. Let's just have him gilded; it's not like he's worth the time." McCall was talking to Nick within Jarrod's hearing. Jarrod had watched in amusement as Nick refused to give in. It had taken a number of more attempts, but the horse had lost the war, and his brother was on cloud nine._

"Look." Dr. Jacobs pointed to the door. "Why don't go get a bite to eat. I'll make sure someone is with your brother while you do." He didn't need two patients on his hands.

Jarrod appreciated the man's thoughtfulness, but only sat down in the chair and watched the steady up and down movement of Nick's chest. There was no way he was going anywhere until Nick woke up- on one side or the other.

Dr. Jacobs shook his head and headed for the door. "You still need something to eat; I'll have my niece run to get you something." It was the least he could do for the man. When the door opened again, Jarrod was shocked to see one very upset gentleman before his eyes, not knowing the citizens of Rockville he didn't know it was Peter's brother in law in the room. He stood up.

"Jarrod Barkley?" David asked as he looked from Nick to the man before him.

Jarrod was confused. The man not only looked upset, he looked as if he was carrying the world upon his shoulders. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked the question, but kept an eye on Nick out of the corner of his eye.

"My name's David Miller…Peter's brother in law." David turned his hat around in his hands and shifted his weight, expecting for Jarrod to order him out of the room. Jarrod stiffened and fought the anger he felt towards Peter down. It was obvious this man was not of the same stock, if he were he wouldn't have looking or acting the way he was. "How is he?"

Jarrod shrugged, "No better, no worse. How can I help you?"

David shook his head, "Nothing you can really do, I just feel horrible about this is all. I knew how Peter felt about you and your wife; I overheard him talking to one of our other men. I also knew he was hiding something when he took that job at the bank, but I didn't know what. If I had, I would have done something about it, really I would have." David shifted his weight again and looked at Nick.

Jarrod nodded and assured the man everything was okay. "I'm not blaming anyone for this except for Peter." The two men continued talking for a few more minutes, and then David excused himself. Jarrod might have remained standing awhile longer, looking at the door and thinking how bad he felt for the man who had just left, only he heard a moan come from behind him. He whirled around hoping to see Nick with his eyes opened. Alas, that wasn't the case. His brother was simply moaning in his unconscious state.

Outside, Dr. Jacobs, who had some lunch for Jarrod, was standing outside his office talking to David. Like Jarrod, he did his best to assure the gentleman none of this was his or his wife's fault. "You had no way of knowing he'd do something so stupid." David knew that, but he still wanted to do what he could. "Don't say anything to them, doc, but let me pay the bill, okay? I know, they're loaded and can afford it, but I'd still like to do it."

Dr. Jacobs smiled as the man mounted his horse. David was the salt of the earth there was no way he'd go against such a wish. "Okay, and don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Barkley's brother will be fine." As he watched David ride away, Dr. Jacobs prayed that he was right.


	27. Back to Normal

**I do NOT own The Big Valley nor any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader for all the helps she's given me, though all mistakes are still my own. Any reviews that say they're from me are from my niece…she checked her email on my computer and didn't realize I was logged in when she left her replies.**

**Hold on Tight (Part Two of Against the Crooked Sky)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"You know you're going to hear about it from your wife and the others. The doctor told you to stay in bed for a few more days." Jarrod stood in the doorway grinning from ear to ear as Nick was dressed and out of bed. Nick had awoken up approximately forty-eight hours after being shot by Peter, and he was as ornery as ever. Now, he looked as if he was chomping at the bit. It didn't surprise Jarrod one little bit.

"He said to stay in bed for two or three more days; two days is long enough to drive a body up a wall! Besides, if we don't get that business of yours taken care of and get home, Brigham and his men will be up here hunting us down!" Nick bellowed loud enough to wake the dead. He didn't care to see that one simple fact, knowing his luck Amelia would find a way to be with them. He feared her wrath more than a dozen men.

Jarrod chuckled, a grin a mile wide on his face. It felt so good to hear his brother up and bellowing as usual. He didn't know what he'd have done if Nick had actually died taking that bullet for him. "While you were lying around, I had the good fortune of having my friend show up in town. We sat in this very room and talked things over. Everything is straightened out." Okay, so his 'good fortune' had been given a push when the sheriff got it into his head to ride out to where the Ohlone leader lived, told him what happened and convinced the Indian to ride back into town with him. It was a fact that Jarrod saw no reason to repeat. After all, it wasn't going to hurt anyone to keep quiet about it. As it was, Jarrod knew he was going to hear about it from the family, as he'd let himself become so wrapped up in Nick's situation that he'd failed to send them a telegram once the telegraph office had their problems worked out. That is, he'd not sent one until after Nick had pulled through.

"Well then," Nick said as he picked up his hat and threw it on, "What are we doing standing around here? Let's grab the stagecoach and head back to Sacramento, and then catch the train home. I don't know about you, but I don't need any more excitement for awhile."

"Amen!" Jarrod laughed as he and Nick headed out of the room. As far as he was concerned, they couldn't get to Stockton fast enough.

**EPILOGUE**

The sun shone down on the lawn in front of the Barkleys' home. Brigham and Audra were visiting with Nick and Amelia, who was holding hers and Nick's firstborn child, a son by the name of Nicolas Thomas while B.J. was being entertained by his Uncle Heath, Martha Tillman (who happened to be Heath's new girlfriend) and her children. Gene stood next to his mother smiling. "Looks like the best thing I did was to get Martha away from the college."

Victoria chuckled, but said as she saw Jarrod and Sarah driving up in their buggy, shook her head. "No, I'd say the best thing you did was talk some sense into the state; Jarrod's really back in the game as they say." That put a grin upon Gene's face. He had been fighting longer than anyone realized to get the state to wake up to the fact that his brother had not changed just because he'd married an Apache, and that Sarah was the best thing to happen to his brother.

"Well, well," Nick teased as Jarrod and Sarah walked up to the party grinning from ear to ear, "Mind letting us in on whatever has put those silly grins upon your faces? Were you able to settle that case against those idiots up in San Francisco?" Jarrod had been working on a case for a couple of months and had said he wished it was just over with. Everyone else nodded; they could see something was up and wondered the same thing.

Jarrod started beaming, "Well, in matter of fact it has settled, but" he grinned at Sarah who started beaming and smiling even wider than before, and then looked at the family, "We actually came by to tell you there's going to be another addition coming to this family." Congratulations instantly rang through the air as, one by one, the Barkleys congratulated them assuring them they were positive this time things would work out for them. They were proven correct seven months later when a daughter, Sarah Victoria Barkley, joined the family.


End file.
